A Fortunate Mistake
by Blackcat314
Summary: Request fic. Pre-episode 13. Misaki continually denies his feelings for Fushimi, while the other silently pines as he watches the days go by. A wild strain's prank drastically changes this routine...but will it be for better or for worse? Genderbending, smut, SaruMi babies.
1. Going our ways

Fortunate Mistake chp.1: Going our ways

Hello~ now that school has started, I'm going to try to get out as many fanfics as possible before it becomes hectic. Yeah, once school gets into full swing, it'll be a lot of hard work again. Anyway, this fic is by request of **DeidaraUlquiorra**(I'm sorry for putting you on the spot, but I want to give credit to ideas where they're due. Please PM me if you wish not to be mentioned, my dear), the general plot with specific ideas were posed to me. So I took them and decided to roll with it, and it must be said that these ideas are courtesy of **DeidaraUlquiorra**. The following had been posed to me: Misaki genderbent from a drug given to him by a strain, complications, and Sarumi babies with Fushimi.

So I shall do the best I can and roll with it…and I feel like I will be putting some smut in this here fic. Btw, this story takes place BEFORE the end of K, so Mikoto is still alive.

WARNING: Genderbent Misaki, angsty Fushimi, OOC-ness

"Please…" = talking

'_Please…_' = thoughts (Note SINGLE quotations and ITALICS)

_Please_… = change in scenery or flashbacks

~ to the scene of the story~

"Dammit, I'll get that shitty monkey next time…" a fiery-headed young man, otherwise known as the Yatagarasu of HOMRA grumbled as he limped down the alleyway. He was littered with bruises and cuts, but they weren't serious. He had yet again finished another late-night scuffle with the traitor of HOMRA and his ex-best friend, Fushimi Saruhiko. They had been evenly matched, and their battle ended on undecisive notes. Both wounded, there was no choice but to stop their battle, since neither one was able to finish off the other.

Elsewhere in another alley just two blocks off, a taller figure clad in blue limped along, his body just as bruised and battered. Wincing, he slowly slid down and sat, back against a wall. Lifting his head, he focused on the narrow strip of night sky above the alleyway. It was a stretch of lonely, midnight blue dotted with pale stars, like Saruhiko's own heart. Empty and void, sprinkled with broken dreams, shattered hopes, and splinters of a broken heart. A chill breeze passes through, and the sapphire-headed boy breathes a sigh before muttering, "Misaki, hurry and catch up. Waiting for you like this is the only thing that's breaking me, yet…I can't help but wait."

A little jolt of white-purple from the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned to see a white rabbit shivering beside him. At least, it should be white, though the night lighting had given it a curious lavender tinge. Normally, Saruhiko wouldn't give a crap about abandoned animals or the like. That was something his big-hearted Misaki would do. "Heh. You've been abandoned too, huh? Seems to suit us abandoned people to be left in dinky, dirty alleyways…because that's what we are. Dirty cast-offs fit for dirty alleyways." The blue-haired boy finished bitterly. Perhaps it was how wounded he was, or the cold of the night, but he gently gathered the shivering bunny and tucked it into the folds of his clothes. One arm holding the rabbit and the other to steady himself as he slowly got up, he struggled to his feet and made his way back to the tiny apartment he called home.

As soon as he made it inside his apartment, he placed the rabbit onto the wooden floors and collapsed onto his sofa, thoroughly tired. The rabbit continued to sit where it was left, staring intently at the tired boy. After ten minutes of silence, Saruhiko wearily got up, and made his way to the kitchen cabinet. As if in a trance, he slowly pulled out a First Aid kit, and made his way back to the living room. Placing the First Aid kit on a coffee table, he stripped himself of his coat and shirt. His chest was littered with bruises and cuts bloodied and purple, but that was fine by him. Gingerly, he reached into the first aid kit and began to clean and bandage his wounds, wincing here and there when the deeper wounds were treated. All the while, the rabbit continued to watch from where it was standing, ignored by Saruhiko, though no longer shivering.

"Hmm…? Oh, right…you….well, I suppose you would make decent enough company…" The boy finally turned his attention back to the still rabbit. Interestingly, even under normal incandescent lights, the rabbit remained with the curious lavender tinge. Saruhiko picked up the rabbit gently and made his way to the dining table, where he placed said rabbit down, giving it a casual pat before going into the kitchen. He came back into the living room with two plates in one hand and a beer in the other. Although he was under age[1], he had his ways. He set a plate of crackers down before the bunny, and placed the other plate consisting of a meager sandwich in his own place. The rabbit cautiously sniffed the plate of crackers before it, and looked at the cobalt-haired boy, as if questioning. "Eat it if you want, don't if you don't want to. I hate vegetables, so I'm afraid I have no carrots for you. You'll just have to make do with crackers or nothing at all." He explained to the rabbit in a non-commital manner. It's not really his concern if the rabbit decided to starve. He already gave it food, it just didn't eat it. Not his problem.

The rabbit eyed his plate for a second, as if assessing whether the thing on it would be a better eat or not. On it was a measly sandwich consisting of a single slice of cold-cut meat in between two slices of bread. "Don't even think about it. This is mine, I am not so big hearted as to share it with you. You just keep to those or starve."Saruhiko added as he picked up the sandwich and began to eat it. Heeding the warning, the rabbit backed off, and after giving a slight snort, began to nibble at the crackers. The two ate in comfortable silence, the taller one taking occasional swigs of beer. When all was eaten, Saruhiko cleared the table and went to the kitchen to wash the plates. After having settled the matter, he went to his bedroom and brought out his laptop. He set it down beside the rabbit and crackers, a few clicks later he opened the most precious file on his laptop. It was a file full of pictures of Misaki, some taken as footage from public security cameras, others from less public sources that he had been able to discreetly plant around the HOMRA base and places he knew Misaki frequented.

The rabbit hobbled a little closer, as if to look at the screen. Saruhiko paid it no mind as he continued to silently browse through his personal library of Misaki, taking occasional sips of beer. "Ahh Misaki….I can look at you forever…" the cobalt haired teen sighed, his eyes never once leaving the screen. The rabbit continued to stare on in silence. "I love you, Misaki…." The bespectacled teen confessed earnestly to no one in particular, his eyes glossed over in a far away look as his eyes bore into the screen. The night wore on and his musings and mutterings became more and more jumbled as the alcohol worked its way into his system. Finally, Saruhiko snapped his laptop shut and dragged himself to the couch, only half coherent. He brought a picture of MIsaki he had on the coffee table to his lips, and kissed it in his drunken state. "I love youuuuu, Misakiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~~…..uhh…..good night…." He mumbled drunkenly before resting the picture on his chest before passing out. Unbeknownst to him, the rabbit had been watching the entire scene noiselessly from its perch on the table top. The apartment was dark and silent, illuminated only by the light of the moon. With a light _fwip_, the rabbit jumped from the table and landed on the floor noiselessly as a young teen of about thirteen or fourteen.

It was hard to tell the gender of this teen, the body was lanky, the face delicate but with a spark of mischief such that only boys can hold. The hair was a lovely shade of lavender, and ended elegantly at the shoulders. However, it spiked artfully at the end, and it was hard to decide whether the hairstyle was male or female. "Tch. I can't believe I got saved by such a mushy, sad sap…still, I suppose I owe him one. Hmmm…very well, I suppose I'll give him a little something for saving me. He'd better be grateful for it." The strain said more to him/herself as s/he made it to the window with one last glance at the photo resting on Saruhiko's chest. '_Yata Misaki…I guess I'll pay you a visit. It should be fun_.' The strain thought gleefully as s/he made off into the night.

~ Back to Misaki~

Yata Misaki winced as he got his wounds treated by Kusanagi back at the HOMRA bar. It wasn't the first time he burst in injured, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. Of course, accompanied with the fixing up was the usual scolding from the second-in-command of Homura. "Yata-chan, how many times do I have to tell you, STOP picking fights and acting on your own? When you act on your own, you jeopardize the entire clan too, I hope you know that." The bar tender applied extra pressure to a wound he was treating as he nagged, frowning pointedly at the fiery-headed teen. "But Kusanagi-saaan! That dickbag started it! He was the one who stalked me like the creeper he is and started insulting Homura again! I can't let him just walk all over our pride like that! So smug and all…one of these days I'll beat his face in so hard he'll see the insides of his brain…a-and besides, I wasn't jeopardizing the clan! I handled it just fine! You guys didn't need to step in to help me this time!" said fiery-headed teen half whined and half complained, wincing as Kusanagi once again dabbed a little too hard on a wound out of spite. "Handled it? If you handled it, you wouldn't be coming in here littered with bruises and cuts and looking half dead, Yata-chan. Furthermore, you managed to come out not too bad this time, but there's no guarantee that you'll come out alright each time. It IS Fushimi-kun that you're dealing with here…he was quiet and surprised us all before, I'm pretty sure he can surprise us all again…" Kusanagi warned wearily as he finished bandaging up the last of Yata's wounds.

"Heh. That damn monkey can't surprise us anymore with his half-assed tricks, because we're Homura. He's just prissy little Saru in his creepy, air conditioned mansion with his prissy blue coat and fancy-ass sword." Yata grumbled as he hopped off the bar stool and made his way to the door, "He can't stand up to us when he's all alone like that." "What if what he's standing up against isn't all of us, but just you? What if he's not aiming to take down Homura, but just to take you?" the blond bartender posed to the skateboarder as he calmly polished another glass. "What!? Like hell he can take me…I might be beaten up right now, but I guarantee you he didn't leave in a good shape either. If he tries to take me, I'll just fuck him up so bad he won't be able to get up, just you watch!" the russet headed teen retorted furiously before storming off, obviously missing any ulterior meaning Kusanagi had meant to hint at, or the unwitting sexual innuendo he had just passed off. "K-Kusanagai-san! Y-Yata-san….d-do we have to go after him!?" Kamamoto panicked a bit, looking from the bartender to the empty doorway and back again. "Nah, just leave him be. Yata-chan is rather sensitive when it comes to Fushimi, but I guess that's only natural. After all, they were…nevermind. He'll come back when he blows off enough steam…and if he comes back banged up again, I swear there will be consequences." Kusanagi finished polishing a glass, with a calmly sinister edge to his voice. Kamamoto wisely kept his mouth shut after, and turned back to stuffing his face with whatever he could find.

"Tch! How can Kusanagi-san just doubt me like that!? Me, not able to handle that shitty monkey!? Just watch…!" With that outburst, Yata boarded full speed back home, intent on getting an early start tomorrow and hopefully find his way to kicking a certain Blue's ass. He zoomed past a dark alleyway in a flash, and the street remained silent and dark. A pair of eyes glowed as it blinked, and a rabbit hobbled out of the alleyway, staring at the direction in which the redheaded teen had sped.

~stalker bun has locked onto target!~

**[1] underage drinking:** Unlike in North America where the legal drinking age is 18, in Japan the legal drinking age is 21.

Yep…here's the first chap of the request fic…sorry if it wasn't exactly as expected…but can I at least have a "You tried"…? :3 I'm willing to do requests if anyone has them :3 (But to be honest I love reading everyone else's works instead).


	2. gift bunny

A Fortunate Mistake chp.2: Gift Bunny

Whoaa….guys! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, faved, followed, and visited this fic! I'll try to wrap this fic up as well so that I can start on that other Sarumi fic that's been circling around my head for a while…btw, if you guys have tumblr, please check me out! My link is simply the same as my name, blackcat314 and then. tumblr . com. (Remove the spaces)

"Please…" = speech

'_Please_…' = thoughts (note SINGLE quotation marks and ITALICS)

_Please_…= flash backs and dream sequences

~bunny is in action~

"Ahh….a nice day today…" a redheaded teen yawned and stretched, fully rested and recovered from the battle the night before. Sunlight filled his messy bedroom, creating a gentle atmosphere. Hopping out of bed, the teen quickly washed up and prepared a quick breakfast of eggs and toast. Although he was hotheaded and quick to jump into things, he never neglected personal health. After a nice breakfast, he grabbed his skateboard and did his routine cruise around the city. It had become a habit to search for the Colourless King ever since Totsuka's murder. Sure, he rested less and ate less, devoting most of his time to searching. Still, it's not concern for worry, he's still alive and well. After a while of searching aimlessly and without any leads, the russet-haired teen known as Yata Misaki began to get bored. He boarded aimlessly, until an idea struck him. Since the fight ended in a draw, why not continue it? Maybe even decide it…? "Heh. What a fine day to kick some monkey ass, huh?" he added to himself before zooming full speed to the places he thinks he'll most likely find the blur haired teen in.

He glides smoothly down a slope, and fluidly hooks one arm around a street sign post, using the momentum to turn a corner. Across the street, a pair of purple eyes glimmered. '_Yata Misaki…found_.' A lavender tinted rabbit stared at the spot where Misaki was a few seconds ago, before hopping off into yet another alleyway. "Hmmm….where can that damn monkey be…." The redhead grumbled as he zipped through yet another alleyway, still unable to find the guy he was looking for. Elsewhere in a fancy, air conditioned mansion, a certain individual with glasses suddenly shivered without cause. Shrugging it off as a sudden gesture towards the room's temperature, the teen continued on with his lackadaisical day.

Misaki continued to zoom through alley after narrow alley, deftly making his way through obstacles big and small. It was smooth sailing until suddenly, stones started to pelt down on him from above. At first, the redhead thought it was only the usual bit of debris falling from the crumbling buildings, but with the way it was unstopping and always seemed to hit dangerously close to him made him decrease his speed as he looked above the alleyway, trying to find who was doing this. "Oi! Whichever jackass is up there better stop pelting these shitty stones at me if you want to stay in one piece! Come down here and face me like a man!" the red vanguard demanded angrily as he came to a stop. "Teeheeheehee…why in such a hurry? Sneaking off to meet your boyfriend~?" an androgynous voice taunted from the top of a building. Misaki couldn't help but flashback to an image of Saruhiko when the voice provoked him with such a question. Blushing furiously, the redhead quickly spluttered, "W-w-who's my b-boyfriend!? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a GUY! Guys don't date other guys, get your head on straight!"

"Oh~ of course~ well, that guy couldn't be your boyfriend anyway. He's mine." A lavender-haired teen stepped out from behind a chimney. The teen looked to be about thirteen or fourteen, with shoulder length hair that spiked at the end. The face was beautiful and delicate, but held in it a hint of mischieviousness. His/her clothing was no help either, since the stranger wore very loose, unisex clothes. Smirking, the lavender-haired stranger sat down on the edge of the roof, feet dangling. "W-which guy are you even talking about!? Must not be someone I know." Misaki recovered, still blushing. It was hard to stand up to girls. At least, he thought the stranger was a girl. "You know~ a rather young and upcoming officer of Scepter 4…his name's Fushimi Saruhiko." The stranger taunted, playing with a spare knife-holder wristlet s/he had managed to get off the blue-haired boy the night before. Misaki's eyes widened at the article…_'No way, that can't be! That's Saru's wristlet…he loved those things like a second life! He always said they were so handy for stealing and keeping things…there's no way he'd part with them willingly!...I-is….is this…this BITCH really his girlfriend!? Heh, figures. A bitch to match the bastard. That jackass….that does it! He's betrayed me for the last time!_' Uncontrollably, his anger welled up within him, and his aura flared.

"Heeheehee….looks like you do know my lovely darling." The stranger taunted more as s/he hopped off and landed with a sprightly step into the alley. '_Ah, bingo. I got him. This plan is all going well...I love it when my schemes come together._' The stranger smirked as s/he calmly observed the red vanguard approach. "Hmph. You must be seriously whacked to take that monkey as a boyfriend, I pity you. Still, seeing as how you're you, I guess you two deserve each other. And I can't stand irritating people like you, so don't blame me if you get hurt!" Misaki cried out as he charged towards the lavender-tinted girl(?), red aura flaming. Despite the narrow alleyway, the stranger was quite adept at moving fluidly. S/he flew through alley after alley, as if s/he was used to it. It did not seem they had any kind of weapon, because as Misaki chased after, there were only badly aimed rocks being pelted his way. Soon, the chase headed to a closed off alleyway. "Heh. Looks like it's the dead end for you. Now, I'm normally a nice guy and I don't hit girls. But, I'll make an exception for you since you've taken your sweet time to piss me off. I'll make sure to return the favour." The redhead gloated as the stranger backed into the wall, although there wasn't a single trace of worry on that delicate face at all.

"I guess that's why Saruhiko hates you so much. You're not really a looker, an awkward guy, and you're vengeful like a bitch." The strain smirked as s/he saw how Misaki gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. The plan was working perfectly, he was taking the bait hook, line, and sinker. "W-w-WHAT!? I dare you to say that again, bitch! Let's see if your face can still say it after I beat it in!" all gentlemanly pretenses lost, he charged forward once again. This time, the stranger did not run, but dodged swiftly and artfully, aiming well-placed punches. "Hah, that the best you can do? Just so you know, your punches suck! Even an ant's bite hurts worse than your attacks-" the russet-haired boy was in the middle of boasting when his injuries burst open and began to bleed. "Wha-" he looked down everywhere, and was shocked to find that every place the strain had punched him was sliced open, and steady trickles of blood was beginning to flow. Normally, cuts like these are nothing, but for some reason all his injuries feel numb as if someone had drugged him. "Teeheehee. Guess you're the one who can't do anything against me." The strain approached him slowly, a single poker card with razor sharp edges gleamed between his/her fingers. Misaki's eyes widened as his knees buckled and gave way. '_Shit….that was what it was…those weren't punches at all…they were knife cuts disguised as punches and she even laced those cards with some kind of drug…damn bitch…_' Misaki seethed inwardly as he continued to stare defiantly at the stranger.

"Just face it, dumbass. You never stood a chance against me, and you never will. You're weak and never think things through before moving. You're dumb and clumsy, and not really attractive. Basically you're not good enough for Saruhiko, not even as his opponent. I suggest you pack up and hide or something…but~ I guess if you're really stupid enough to try to come up against me, I welcome your challenge. Not that it's much, as you can see. I'm bored though, so I guess I'll give you a leg up. Want to come close to challenging me? Here, try being somewhat near my level first. Heeheeheeheehee…." Gleefully, s/he dropped a purple, teardrop shaped crystal vial in front of the seething boy. "Heh. What makes you think I need to be like you to beat you? That's just pathetic. I don't want to rely on drugs to win my battles. Unlike you who can only cut people with drug laced weapons, I can actually fight with skill." Misaki spat back, still defiant. "Oh? What's this? Brave words for a small little guy~ could it really be….that you're actually scared to try it, then? Heh, I can imagine. Someone so clumsy and dumb like you, of course you'd worry abou-" before the strain could finish, the russet-haired boy had gulped down the liquid.

It was bitter and salty like tears, but held an aftertaste of sweetness a bit like burnt caramel. "There. I did it, who's the one scared, huh!? And guess what, I don't feel a single thing, so I guess your drug is actually a fail. How do you feel knowing you run on fail, huh?" the redhead retorted back smugly. "Are you sure you're not just too dumb and it takes a while to settle in because even your body is too dumb to realize it's drugged?" the strain asked smugly. "Why you-I oughta'-uhh….." Misaki was in the middle of retorting again but a sudden wave of sleepiness washed over him. He found himself slowly losing consciousness. "….that's what I'm talking about. Oh, before you conk out, do remember my name. I'm Kagami. Kagami Murasaki." S/he turned around, and with a single bound, leaped clean out of the alley as the redhead's consciousness faded. Just like that, Misaki fainted in an alleyway far from home, the purple crystal vial sprawled out beside him. Luck just seemed not to be in the russet-haired boy's favour, for the skies soon became grey, and a slow but steady drizzle began. It did not take long for the rain to drench the form on the floor.

Elsewhere in Shizume city, a blue-black haired boy muttered and complained about the work he had yet again left behind as he made his way back home. There was a ton of paperwork to be done back at the Scepter 4 headquarters, but he wasn't really in the mood to process it. Actually, he never is in the mood to process it, mainly because it was, in Fushimi's opinion, "utter waste of time and space to write reports that the geezers above wouldn't read anyway". He really saw no point in logging any of their activity, really. If there was trouble, they dealt with it and made it go away, case closed. Why bother filing reports about it? It's not as if the geezers higher up didn't know what they did, or the procedures which they had to follow to do what they had to do. After all, said geezers drafted the procedures in the days of their youth, and Fushimi was pretty sure they didn't need to read detailed reports about how each Scepter 4 member followed these procedures to do their work. Really, the day couldn't get any worse, could it? As if Life wanted to laugh at his misery, the sky had decided to drizzle. The sapphire-raven walked along the streets, grumbling as he carried a blue umbrella to shield his uniform from the rain. He himself did not mind the rain, but after one incident where his boss Munakata had commented that he ought to take better care of his uniform, said blue umbrella was thrust upon him.

"Tsk." Fushimi clicked his tongue, his burnt Homura mark was itching again. Did that mean his Misaki was nearby? He looked around, noting his surroundings. That can't be, this is nowhere near Homura territory…in fact, this part of the city was clearly Blues territory. Unless, Misaki came here because of one of his so-called "missions"….the tall teen couldn't help but hope that his redheaded flame would be around. Even though it was near impossible that he would be here, he couldn't help but scour every alleyway in this district, hoping to find some trace of skareboards, some flash of russet red. After an hour of searching and every alleyway had been thoroughly inspected, there was no sign of the redheaded teen. Dejectedly, Fushimi made his way to one final alley. Nearing the end, what he saw instantly made him forget all the gloom of the day. There, amongst the gloom, was a crumpled heap of black, white, and green, with flashes of red- which the obsessed teen immediately recognized as the slumped down form of one Yata Misaki. Quickly, he rushed forward to inspect the unconscious boy. "Misaki….hey, wake up…" cautiously, he gathered the boy into his arms, and shook said boy gently. There was no response. Cautiously, he put a finger under the boy's nose, checking for breathing. Yup, definitely still alive.

Looking around, Saruhiko also noted a purple crystal vial in the shape of a tear. It was around the size of a small egg, and seemed to hold some liquid inside. Or at least, it used to hold some kind of liquid. "Misaki…..what kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time…?" he gently chided the unconscious boy. Sighing, he stroked the red hair that was poking out of his beanie. "Waste not, want not." Why be a part of Homura when they cast you out like this? '_Give him to me. Return him to me. If you don't want him, I'll take him. I want him more than anything. Give him back to me._' The sapphire-haired boy thought a bit manically as he continued to hold Misaki close and stroke his hair. '_I suppose…it's finders keepers, isn't it? It should be alright to keep Misaki, mm-hmm._' Agreeing with himself, he got up, and carried the unconscious boy princess style after picking up the bottle as well. He needed to find out what it is the dumbass drank, or was perhaps forced to drink. The idea of his Misaki being forcefully drugged had Fushimi's blood boiling. If he ever found out this was what happened and the bastards who did it, he'd make sure they paid. And paid dearly too. Having that decided, he headed back to his apartment happily, with prize in arms.

A short walk later and they were back at Fushimi's apartment. Gently, he laid the wet boy down onto his dinky couch, not at all minding that he was wet. It was his Misaki, after all. After setting down his precious prize, he went into his bathroom to fetch some dry towels. After hastily removing his uniform and putting his sword aside, he rolled up his sleeves and began to wipe Misaki dry. Having dried him as much as he could with the towels, he carefully picked the boy up again and laid him onto his bed instead, where he figured the boy would be kept more comfortable and warm than the couch. He rummaged through his drawers until he found a spare t-shirt. He laid those on the bed too, and began to strip the Misaki of his wet clothes. Before he began, he took a moment to simply admire his Misaki on his bed. It was rare to have a peaceful moment between them these days…well, not if he was to have Misaki looking and paying attention to him. Nowadays, the only peace between them exists when one is looking and the other is not. A white hand with long fingers played with wisps of red hair before moving onto soft, round cheeks and gently stroked them. '_Ah, Misaki….mine. Mine alone…my lovely still doll…_' Saruhiko thought idly as he stared at the boy sleeping in peace, illuminated only by the dull daylight streaming through the windows of his bedroom. Snapping out of his reverie, he got to work removing the wet articles from the boy. It would be hard pressed to call it a chore, since Saruhiko didn't mind one bit. Not at all.

First went the socks, and he took a while to run his hands along the top of Misaki's surprisingly dainty and smooth feet. He had expected that the boy's feet would be rough with exercise, and full of blisters from nonstop skateboarding, but no. They were smooth and dainty, like a dancer's. Was it just the lighting, or did Misaki seem more delicate? Saruhiko could almost swear that Misaki was effeminate. Well, more effeminate than usual. He is a cute boy, but today, he seemed to carry an unspoken feminine grace that was beyond just "cute". He moved on to remove the wet shorts, and was tempted to remove the boxers too, but thought better of it. He was already enjoying the view of Misaki's legs, no point in making the boy freak out when he woke up. Next was the shirt, and he made quick work of that, too. '_Was that a raised chest? Is it swollen? It looks rather unnatural for a guy…_' Saruhiko wondered as he looked at the black tank top that clung to Misaki in its damp state. He ran a hand over those bumps, and confirmed that yes, there were indeed bumps on his Misaki's chest. Unnaturally protruding bumps for a guy. '_Did Misaki get badly wounded? Are these wounds? He certainly does not look like he gained enough weight to have…man boobs…._' He shuddered at the thought .

Slowly, he pulled up the black tank top, and the sight of Misaki's bare chest surprised Saruhiko. He had expected that it would be Yata's flat chest littered with bruises and cuts from fights, but what greeted him was truly unexpected. There were two fair sized bumps, but they don't look to be swollen wounds. Too big to be so. Hesitantly, he brought a hand up to one of the lumps and pressed down lightly. Soft, warm, and smooth. Definitely not a swollen wound. He quickly pulled the tank top higher, to expose the collar bone. Yep, a Homura tattoo. This was definitely his Misaki. Slowly, with trembling hands, he snaked a hand under the wet boxers, and gently felt in between the legs. It was smooth, save for the average pubic hair that all young humans form on their genitals. Running a finger along the smooth expanse of skin, he found a slit. His eyes widened in shock, and he quickly withdrew his hand as if he had been burnt. He made a quick work of removing the wet a tank top and boxers, and turning his head away, he covered the naked Misaki with his blanket. "…My apologies." He uttered out, even though she was still unconscious. Although Saruhiko was not interested in women, he would be lying right now if he said he didn't find any interest in Misaki anymore because she was now female. In fact, he couldn't stop his face from burning in embarrassment, and his heart was going a hundred kilometers a minute. His throat suddenly felt dry, and his hands were trembling. He had just touched his Misaki in a very, very intimate way. The kind between only lovers. Turning around, he felt himself blush deeper as he took in Misaki's delicate, almost doll-like features. Gasping lightly, he whipped the wet beanie off the unconscious girl's head, and was surprised yet again. Smooth, red waves tumbled out and spread across his pillow. She was indeed lovely, a fiery doll sleeping within his bed.

Saruhiko found himself staring at her in awe again. She was so beautiful, too beautiful! He felt another type of desire pooling in his loins, but he held himself back. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Yes, today is indeed a lovely, joyous day, even should it be storming outside. Right now, he had a roof over his head, and his lovely Misaki. He felt like he hadn't felt for a long while…he finally felt complete. '_All this while I was so afraid that he would be disgusted at me if I ever told him my true feelings… but this way, it should be fine, right? Our love will not be wrong…not that it ever was, but will Misaki accept me more readily now? I can make Misaki mine fully now…we can have lovely children together…_' he thought as he soaked in this moment with his Misaki. Unfortunately, while still savouring the feel of his lips on hers, she had decided to wake up that moment. "Mmm…!" Misaki quickly sat up, pushing him away from her as she did so. The blanket slid down and pooled around her waist, exposing pale, milky breasts. They weren't full or big, but small and shapely. Saruhiko blushed again and quickly looked away. "W-what the hell, shitty monkey! What the hell was that!? Why are you kissing me!? We're both guys!" Misaki sputtered, his face flushed. "Hmm…you may want to pull up the blankets…." Saruhiko mumbled quietly, still turned away.

"W-wha-?" why was he being so polite and subdued? Misaki had no idea, until she looked down and realized she had breasts. Quickly feeling under the covers, her suspicion was confirmed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU SHITTY ASS MONKEY!? "

~Bunny's gift has been unwrapped!~

Errmm….yeah, that's it for now~ quite the predicament for the both of them, ne? On one hand you've got Fem!Misaki who is naked and in Saruhiko's bed (quite the compromise here), and shy, gentlemanly Saru who wouldn't take advantage of his lovely like that! Just more awkwardness…yeah, you'd expect Saruhiko to actually jump at this chance and make Misaki his. But Saru's seiyuu (voice actor) once said that Saruhiko is actually a really shy and timid person who 's afraid of losing Misaki. This was in an interview, not sure if it can be found on Youtube or not, but yeah. That's it for now~!


	3. Hunt and chase

A Fortunate Mistake chp.3: Chase and hunt

First of all, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, followed, viewed, and visited this fic! Also, thank you to everyone who has pointed out to me any new K releases! I haven't really had the time to find them and read them, but I hope to be able to do so one day! Anyways, onto the fic.

WARNING: Fem!Misaki, shy/awkward pervert stalker boyfriend-ish Saruhiko, and diabetic fluff.

~Let the chase begin!~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU SHITTY ASS MONKEY!? " the redheaded (now) girl screamed as she clutched the blankets tightly around her chest, her face flaming red. Throwing his coat around her, he began, "Unfortunately I will have to disappoint you this time, Misaki. As much as you like to fault me, I am not the one at fault this time. I would have loved to be the one to change you so, at least I know it was me. Sadly, your current state is no work of mine. Rather, I would have to ask you instead. What were you doing? A lone girl sprawled out in an alleyway defenceless, and with no proper...underwear...to boot..." Although delivered in the calmest tone, there was a note of hesitance, and the blueheaded teen's ears were red. "W-wha-!? Hah! Why should I believe you!? You have the most reason to do something like this to me! I mean, what the hell is your problem!? First you betray me and leave to join a RIVAL clan, then you send your BITCH of a girlfriend to hassle me, she knocks me out, and then you turn ME into a girl! Just what do you want from me!? Huh!? What'd I do to piss you off so much, huh!?" She glowered, her cheeks puffed out in anger and her arms crossed. Saruhiko couldn't help but feel his ears grow warmer. To anyone, Misaki might just be sort of an average girl...not exactly a knock-your-shoes-off beauty, rather a klutz, and has a running mouth worse than a sailor's. Not to mention she wasn't quite...endowed. Still, in Saruhiko's eyes, there could be no human, male or female, who looked as perfect as his Misaki. Right now, her pout and flushed cheeks were just SO CUTE. He could almost imagine what she just said was one of the clichéd lines of the characters in the dating sims games he played (of course, his ideal end partner was always named Misaki) instead of a whining accusation. Her face right then would be perfect for a line like, _B-bastard...! Y-you...you'll take responsibility for this, right!?_ Or something like that. To which his answer will always be the "yes" option.

"Hmm? Mi~Sa~Ki~ were you not listening at all when I first spoke? If I truly did change you like this, I would be more than happy to admit it, mainly because I know I was the one who changed you, and the process for doing so. Second, I am just as angered as you are for this unknown change." Saruhiko stated calmly, looking at Misaki this time, '_since this change is unauthorized. No one but me should be allowed to change you, in any way.' "_W-well, just because you say you didn't doesn't prove you actually didn't do it! For all I know, you can be acting! A-and also, don't say such weird things...!" She blushed again, looking away uncomfortably. "Hmm...? Weird things? When have I uttered weird things? By the way, Misaki~...I really want to know how you managed to hassle and knock yourself out. I swear only a dumbass can accomplish that." Saruhiko stated with a slight teasing edge to his tone. "Damn monkey, you tryin' to start something with me!?" '_Of course, a relationship' _the sapphire-raven thought as he continued to observe the ranting girl, noting with inner satisfaction that she had not caught on or refuted what he had subtly hinted. "...Misaki. You're kind of loud for a girl of nineteen being naked in a GUY'S bed. Shouldn't you...be thanking me and asking for clothes instead~?" he couldn't help but tease her again. Having been reminded, the redhead quickly shut her mouth and looked down, blushing furiously. The hell she'd beg this bastard for clothes...then again, she can't exactly leave in the nude.

By the frown on her face, he could already tell that she was seriously debating whether to ask for clothes or actually run away from him naked. A hand on either side of her head, he leaned in and warned her seriously, "Don't even consider running away from here buck naked. Even if you're willing to take that risk, I won't let you. There's too many dangerous men out there." His eyes held an urgent, genuine plea. _Please don't leave me, don't leave here_. They seemed to say. Blushing, Misaki looked away again. "W-well, I'm certain that no one could be as dangerous as you...b-but! I wasn't going to go out naked or anything anyway! Like hell I need you to tell me! It's indecent! I can't believe you're perverted enough to think I'd do that...!" she spluttered, caught redhanded. '_Dammit, Saru is just so much more dangerous than anyone out there...must be the damn drug or whatever...my heart seems to be about to go into a heart attack every time he looks at me with those eyes...! That's it! That must be it! He's trying to kill me through heart attacks! Well, he's not going to succeed!'_ "Misaki, please. You're as easy to read as an open book. Yet even if you had tried, I would have stopped you. Enough about that, though. Just let me get you some clothes for now." Saruhiko answered in a tired voice as he rummaged through his closet for some spare old clothes while he waited for Misaki's clothes to dry in his dryer. After a bit of rummaging, he found a white shirt and one of his old blue hoodies. Misaki watched in silence as the blue-headed teen chose the clothes. "Here, wear these." He said casually as he threw the clothing to the bed. "I'll be outside if you need me. Don't even think about running away, I have your original clothes here and your beloved skateboard. You leave here and I break your skateboard." He uttered the threat non-commitally before exiting the room, closing the door and standing guard outside.

'_Tch...damn Saru...who does he think he is, ordering me like that!? Why I oughta'...as much as I hate to admit it, I'm really stuck the way I am right now...whatever, I just need to do this to get out of here._' she thought as she hastily put on the shirt and the hoodie. There were no pants, but the shirt and hoodie were large enough on her petite body for modesty. Still, a fair bit of leg showed, not to mention the now female Misaki did not appreciate the breeze blowing between her legs. Hesitantly, she looked around and stared intently at Saruhiko's drawer for a moment. '_I'd seem like a perv if I borrowed his underwear or something...but I can't stand being so bare underneath...it's already making my chest feel weird rubbing against...against Saru's shirt..._.' the more she thought, the redder her face became. Hesitantly,she walked to the drawers and began to rummage through them quickly. Thankfully, she found where he kept his underwear pretty quickly. Misaki randomly snatched up a pair of dark blue boxers and quickly slammed the drawer shut. Her face was already burning, and she was feeling like a major pervert going through Saruhiko's _underwear_, of all things. 'Well, it's still better than nothing...' the redhead thought dismally as she unfolded the boxers. '_Even a lanky guy like Saru needs to wear boxers this large? He doesn't look like it from the outside..._' she caught herself thinking idly as she held the boxers out in front of her. Shaking her head, she quickly slipped them on and proceeded to exit the bedroom. Slamming the door none too gently, Misaki stormed out. Only to be met with Saruhiko's back. "Oh. You're done. That took less time than expected." the taller teen commented as he turned around.

He was met with a lovely sight: his adorable Misaki in _his_ clothes, oversized on her petite body. Her face was flushed as she glared at him, but it was the most adorable pout he had ever seen. His eyes continued to scan downward- "Mi~Sa~Ki~~ are those my boxers you're wearing? What a perv~~" he couldn't help but tease her, secretly dancing in joy on the inside. He wore his trademark smirk as he stared back at the redheaded girl, who took a few steps back defensively. "W-w-what!? Me—I-I'm not the perv! YOU'RE the perv, Saru! I can't stand having my ass bare, even if it is covered by the shirt! The breeze isn't particularly comfortable, you know!"Misaki spluttered indignantly, gripping at the hem of the shirt. She looked like she was ready to cry. "I suppose it won't do to have a lady traipse around bare bottomed...I guess that would be very cruel of me to keep you so uncomfortable, ne? I'm sorry about that, my princess. Forgive me?" Saruhiko asked in his best gentlemanly voice while kissing the back of Misaki's hand, adding a flirtatious wink. On the inside, though...'_I've always been good with ladies, they're rather easy to handle. I wonder if I have the same effect on Misaki? I hope I do...I can't believe I just did that, but it feels so very nice to do this...next comes her slap..._' he thought anxiously while he kept up his gentle, princely smile. Of all the people in the world he could be smooth with, Misaki wasn't one of them. _'D-dammit...t-those eyes...! I can't refuse! They're so...deep...b-but! I can't just give in like this!He has to pay, yeah, that's right! I'll make him pay!' _The redheaded girl used her free hand to wipe away at her eyes, and muttered, "D-damn straight you're wrong...you'd better make it up to me, damn monkey."

_'Success! She took the bait...time to move on and make sure I choose the correct path and get the happy ending..._' Sauhiko's dating sims mind suddenly kicked in. "Of course, how insensitive of me. You feel kind of cold. Do you want to drink some hot chocolate? It will be a while until your clothes are dry again, I'm just getting some for myself too." the blue haired teen offered, still in princely mode. _'To get the ideal girl: act like the ideal, sensitive man.' 'Weird. Why is Saru being so nice? I-is it because I'm a girl!? Dammit, he's making fun of me! But...I guess some hot chocolate would be nice...' _Misaki thought as she slowly nodded. From Saruhiko's point of view, however, it simply looked like a cute, innocent yet hesitant nod. "I-I guess I'll take some...b-but it's not because you suggested it, don't even think that for a second! I...I'm only agreeing to have some because food shouldn't be wasted! It's not because of you, at all!" she defended vehemently, her face flushed and red. _'…..Tsundere. cute cute cute...so cute, too cute! I wanna' keep her...'_ was all Saruhiko's brain computed as he turned around (princely facade still on) and went to the kitchen to prepare the drinks. Silently, Misaki followed him into the living room and sat down on the dinky couch. As the taller teen was busy making the drinks, she took this time to observe Saruhiko's appartment. It was neat and orderly, but there was no hint of personal touch to it. Everything seemed so...plain. Sterile. Like Saruhiko wasn't actually living in this place, but borrowing it. As if he was ready to just go away any time.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the sapphire-raven was having a problem even picking out a mug for his unexpected (yet beloved) guest. 'Hmmm...just a plain mug won't do. She's too cute for that! That's befitting of her, but I don't have one...ugh...curses. I should have bought more glasses and cups...hmm...ah!' His eyes settled on a small box high up in his cabinet. It was a "house warming gift" from Domyouji...or at least, that's what he claimed. Saruhiko knew better, though, It was more of a mockery, but it looks like these are here at the right time. Opening the box, he was satisfied with what he saw. Two mugs nestled in the tiny box, both a soft, pastel orange. One had a curved red line on it, and the other had a similar curved red line, except it curved the opposite way. To top off the cuteness, there were chicks littered all over the cup, leading to a bigger chick at the end of each curve. When put side by side, the cups formed a heart, with two big chicks cuddling. Happy with his selection, he proceeded to make the hot chocolate. He set about making the drinks slowly, a billion scenarios running through his mind. Of course, he had his usual poker face on, so it was hard to tell what he was thinking, or if he was even thinking anything. _'Formula to the tsundere good ending...the tsundere is easily provoked, so care has to be subtle and discreet to avoid dislike. Hinting at a problem and letting the tsundere realize it on her own is the best alternative. Even if they don't show it, they are actually grateful. This will increase their heart level[1]' _ Saruhiko recited in his mind, which was in full dating sims gaming mode. Just as he finished making the hot chocolate, a thought momentarily crossed his mind. _'Should I drug it so she stays the night? A night...no,no,no. I won't betray her like this._' the taller teen shook his head slightly, his innocent boy's heart taking over. All this time he had only loved Misaki, and thought of it as a hidden, one-sided love that cannot be allowed. He was quite certain that someone as squeamish as Misaki would have blanched at the idea of both of them, as guys, together in _that_ kind of relationship. He personally didn't mind either way, Misaki was Misaki. And he loved Misaki. So he settled for Misaki's attention, in whichever way it could manifest. Now that some miracles have happened and his love seemed possible, he was at a loss as to what to , he was smooth with women, but he had never fallen in love with one, or tried to woo one for that matter. Even if he had a lot of experience with dating sims games. He was more or less comfortable, but certain about what to do? Not really.

Having decided that he won't be drugging her, he carried the two steaming mugs back to his living room, where he found his Misaki curled up adorably on his couch, knees drawn up tp her chest. _'Adorable. So adorable! Cute cute cute cute cute cute cute...' _his mind seemed to have gone on a auto rant. "My apologies for the wait. Here, warm up." he spoe nonchalantly as he placed a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of Misaki. "...t-thanks." she took the mug and stared at it for a while before lifting it to her lips for a small sip. Although she wouldn't admit it, she liked the mug the moment she saw it._ 'The little chicks on this mug is so cute! This red curve is kinda' odd, though...but it leads to this bigger, cuter fuzzball, so I guess that's what it's there for.'_ she thought as she lifted the mug for another shy sip. Licking her lips, she took another couple of sips. Saruhiko stared at those lips silently, his mug barely touched. He can just imagine a billion other things that Misaki's lips and tongue could be doing instead. Shaking his head lightly, he snapped out of his perverted musings, although his ears continued to burn red.

The two sat in silence like that, Misaki preoccupised with the hot chocolate and Saruhiko preoccupied with watching Misaki drink. Misaki, being still the dense person, never once noticed Saruhiko's unwavering stare until she finished her drink and looked up, right into his deep gaze. _ 'Gaaaaaah~! It's those eyes! That look again!'_ She thought as she blushed deeply, looking away quickly. Her heart was going faster than a cheetah on steroids. "W-what, damn monkey!? Got a problem with me!?" she demanded of the taller teen, cheeks still flushed, golden eyes burning from embarassment. "Hn." he replied nonchalantly as he got up from the couch and went to check on Miski's clothes, before the girl could utter anything in retort. He anxiously made his way to the bathroom, where his clothes dryer was. To be honest, he didn't really want the clothes to be done drying, so that he'd have her to himself a little more. Opening the dryer, he stuck his hand in to retrieve the clothes, only to be met with soggy heaps of fabric. 'What the heck?' Saruhiko was a bit joyful, but also a bit confused. Was his dryer broken? He looked to the controls and display, only to see that none of the drying cycle he had chosen a good 3 hours earlier had been enacted. He closed the dryer again and proceeded to press "start". The machine started to whirr slowly, and the display began to go through the press-dry cycle. Breathing a sigh of relief, he made his way back to the living room.

"I'm afraid something has gone wrong with the dryer. It will take another three hours before they're dry again. It's pouring buckets out there right now, just stay the night here." he delivered in his normal, bored tone, as if he wasn't even trying to convince her. "W-what!? What kind of shitty ass dryer do you have!? How can I stay the night here!? No fucking way! Never! You're a guy and I'm a girl right now...! The two of us, together, alone, in an apartment...i-it's indecent!" Misaki protested loudly, the cup of hot chocolate forgotten, hands on her flushed face. "Oh, why is that, Mi~Sa~ki~? Are you thining that we might do something naughty? Do you want to do something bad together~?" Saruhiko teased once again, his princely mask slipping. "W-w-w-what!? N-no, I- that's it, I'm calling Kusanagi-san to come pick me up!" the redhead had just about had enough and reahed for her PDA phone. "And have him see you like this? How are you going to persuade him that it is you, and not just some girl who LOOKS like Yata Misaki? Do you also want him to see you as a perverted, bra-less girl wearing another man's boxers and clothing? I'm sure he'll think proudly of you, no doubt." the blue haired teen taunted. "WHAT!? Kusanagi-san won't doubt me if I show him my powers, and explain to him that this is all YOUR doing! I'm the victim here!" the russet haired girl seethed in rage. "Ok, so suppose you did manage to persuade Kusanagi-san what about all the boys back at Homura? Even if they do manage to understand, it's not like they're not going to make fun of you, you know~ their toughest vanguard, Yata Misaki, turned into a slender young girl..." Saruhiko baited once again. He knew Misaki would never suffer to have her pride wounded like that.

"...fine. But you're sleeping outside! I'm not sharing a bed with you! A-and also, I'm eating your food! I don't want to hear any complaints from you, you're the one who with the brilliant idea to make me stay, so don't bitch about it if I clean out your fridge!" Misaki ranted on, an accusating finger pointed at the teen on the couch. "Alright. Help yourself to the fridge." he replied without emotion, though deep inside, he was once again congratulating himself on some smooth negotiation. "Hmph. Don't mind if I do." with that, she stomped off angrily to the kitchen and swung the fridge open...only to met with an (almost) empty fridge, containing just a carton of milk and one peach. "What the hell, Saru!? Why isn't there any food in here!?" "Ah, that~ because, Misaki, I am the only one who lives here. You see, I don't eat a lot. I don't see the need for it." Saruhiko answered nonchalantly again as he leaned against the door frame._ ' There's no point in eating for the sake of enjoyment...ever since you abandoned me, nothing is worthwhile anymore. I only ate to keep myself alive, so that I can live to see you for one more day, no matter how angry you wouold be at me.'_ " Don't see the need for it? Don't see the need for it!? Saru, eating isn't an option! You need to eat properly! Ugh, I don't care. I'm hungry, so you better damn well get your ass out there and get me some food!" Misaki stomped out angrily and scribbled frantically on a piece of paper. "You're getting EVERYTHING on this list, you hear!? I don't care if you don't like them, you're getting all of it!" She raged as she pushed the paper to his chest. The spectacled boy read the list over...it was full of vegetables, but also included meat and eggs. It was a standard, balanced diet. The quantities, however... "Misaki, are you sure you need this much? Aren't you afraid you're going to get fat~?" he taunted.

"J-just shut up and get all of this, ok!? I know we need all of this, so just do what I tell you!" She retorted, angered again at his insinuation. She wasn't like Kamamoto, of course. "We~? Mi~Sa~ki~ I'm so happy! You're already thinking like we're a couple~!" he hadn't missed a beat in what she said, and jumped on it. "S-shut up! This isn't for you, i-it's only because it would be awkward if I'm the only one who ate! S-so...so, just because I have a big heart, I'll let you have any leftovers that I can't eat! You'd better be grateful!" she crossed her arms and harrumphed, cheeks still red. "Yes, yes~ I'm so thankful for such a considerate Queen~" he joked lovingly as he brushed by her. "Well then, I'll be off." he whispered seductively into her ear before swinging on a coat and grabbing the umbrella. He walked out, Misaki still red faced and blushing from his seductive whisper in her ear, even though it was only a simple "I'll be off".

~Saru's trip to the supermarket begins!~

Well, this is it for now. Assignments are starting to pile up again, and it's getting in the way of updating, I"m afraid. Expect the next few chapters to take a little longer, sorry guys. :(


	4. Domesticity

A Fortunate Mistake chp. 4: Domesticity

Phew...now that I've gotten some of my assignments out of the way, there's a bit more time to write this fic. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, faved, followed, and/or visited this fic! The continued support and feedback shows me whether I should be keep writing this fic or not, and what to focus on. Happy Valentines Day~!

~ At Fushimi's apartment~

"Well then, I'll be off." Saruhiko whispered lightly into Misaki's ear before he flung on a coat and grabbed an umbrella before walking out. He smiled lightly to himself as he headed out the door, having noted Misaki's flushed face when he said those words to her. He didn't really want to go out in the rain, but seeing as she wuld be stuck in his house for the while, he didn't mind. He wordlessly made his way to the nearby supermarket, and took out his list. Scanning quickly over the list, he sighed again. There were quite a number of vegetables on it...did he honestly have get them? He hated vegetables. Misaki was ok with them. 'If anything, she is going to have to eat them all...if she can't finish it today, maybe she'll come back to finish them another time...?' he found himself wishfully thinking for just a moment. 'Heh. Of course not, dumbass Saruhiko. You're lucky you've got what you've got so far, if she had been conscious at the time, she might never even be in your house. Don't go pushing it, you're only going to get hurt.' he mentaly scolded himself again as he made his way slowly to the aisles, trying to drag out the process in hopes that it will make Misaki stay in his house longer.

Sighing lightly, he went about the supermarket, picking out the meat and dairy products, saving the vegetables for last. He really didn't want to buy them, to be honest. Still, it was on the list and if he wanted to keep Misaki there for as long as possible, he figured he'd better do as she says. For now, at least. Saruhiko made his way to the carrots. '_Ugh. So conceited looking, these things. It's bad enough they're vegetables, but must they also be such a flamboyant shade of colour? It's almost like they need to remind you they're there, and that they're vegetables. Tsk. I hate showy things, all appearance and no substance. The same is even worse when it's a vegetable._' He resisted the urge to simply grab the first bag of carrots that were handy and move on. His Misaki was going to eat these, so clearly only the best would do. He didn't want a single spoiled carrot in the bag. The blue-haired teen was reaching for THE bag of carrots...that one perfect bag...but his hand was intercepted by another white, elegant hand. Slightly annoyed, Fushimi looked up, in time to meet the bespectacled eyes of his Captain. "Fushimi-kun." the blue haired King greeted his subordinate curtly, his other hand pushing up his glasses. "Captain." the sapphire-raven greeted back just as curtly, his hand still intent on getting that bag of carrots. Those were for his Misaki, and no one was going to get in the way. Not even his Captain on this one. "Fushimi-kun, if I remember correctly, you do not like vegetables. What good would it do you to have that bag?" Munakata asked, in his usual calm, business-like tone. "...the need simply arose for them, that is all." Fushimi replied emotionlessly. "Oh? The need?" the older of the two asked with a slight hint of curiousity. Clearly, he looked for an explanation. "Yes, the need." the blue-black haired teen returned briefly, not in the mood to explain at all. His love life was none of the Captain's concern, and it should stay that way.

"And what need is that?" Munakata prodded, he was a patient man, and he hated if he did not know everything about his subordinates. He needed to know to keep track and gauge how each of his members were doing to ensure efficiency within Scepter 4. Of course, the personal lives of each member really don't factor into efficiency, but it's not as if the Blue King had anything else to take up his time. He had solved all the puzzles in the paper, won every prize puzzle they gave and solved those, too. "It is merely a need that requires carrots Captain. It is not unheard of that people sometimes consume vegetables." Fushimi answered as briefly as he possibly could. "Hm. I see. However, I was going for that bag of carrots, Fushimi-kun. You may pick another." He said matter-of-factly. "There are no rules stipulated when it comes to shopping, Captain. The first person to actually take the item is the one entitled to purchase it." He stated back calmly as he picked up the bag and dropped it into his loaded basket. Quickly fighting down the small burst of indigance, Munakata spared a glance down at his subordinate's unusually loaded basket. '_Odd...Fushimi-kun has never had a huge appetite...at least, I do not see him with much food, and he has not seemed eager to eat at any government-funded dinner or the like. Is he having a party? Entertaining guests at a dinner?But who? More importantly, as his superior, why was I not invited? As I recall, he is not the social type. According to the information at hand, even in his HOMRA days, he did not have a strong bond with any of the red clansmen...this is truly an odd phenomenon indeed. I shall have to investigate it..._' He thought as he stared at the retreating back of his aloof subordinate.

'_Tch. What a nosy superior...I hope I don't have to deal with him again. Thank goodness it's my day off tomorrow._' Fushimi thought with relief as he continued to look at other vegetables that were on the list. Elsewhere on the other side of the supermarket, Munakata was making a phone call detailing the latest research mission to Awashima. After what seemed like forever, Fushimi was finally done picking everything, and paid for them. The drizzle continued as he walked down the streets with bags of groceries dangling off his arms, a lingerie store catching his eyes. '_That's right...Misaki doesn't have...un-underwear...uhh...I should probably get some for her, even if it's going to be completely embarassing..._' Hesitating for a good ten seconds, he entered the store, drawing some curious looks from the saleswomen in the store. There were many selections inside the store, bras and panties in all different colours and stlyes, polka dots, lace, and some that looked more like ribbons than actual underwear. He stood there in awe, imagining Misaki in every single one of them. His ears burned and his lips felt dry. After a few minutes of gawking, he snapped out of it and approached a saleslady, who was very wary of the teen. "Excuse me, I-I'm looking for a set of beginner underwear." he stated somewhat awkwardly. "I'm sorry, 'beginner underwear'? What is it that you are looking for, sir?" the saleslady asked kindly, though she couldn't help but laugh slightly. "It's for my girlfriend! It's her first b-bra, and all..." that slipped out of his mouth before he could control it, and his face flushed terribly at the outburst. Noting his reaction, the saleslady chuckled, and gave him a light pat on the back. "Oh! How very sensitive of you, to take care of your girlfriend like that. Don't worry, I'll help you out as much as I can." she reassured him kindly.

Nodding mutely, he followed as the saleslady led him to a section of neutral, peach coloured underwear. They were plain and padded, serving the function of being underwear quite effectively, without any flashiness. "What cup size is your girlfriend, do you know?" the saleslady asked him kindly. "Uh...yeah. She's ahh...around a 26A." he replied as he eyed the different sized bras and picked out one that he thought was roughly Misaki's size. He didn't know of course, but he remembered from when he touched her accidentally, and eyeballed the size. "Oh, okay. That's kind of small, isn't it?" the saleslady asked casually. "Well, yes. This is her first bra. She is rather awkward like that." he responded rather lamely. "Ah, a late bloomer, I see. If you don't mind me asking, how old is she?" the saleslady asked, trying to loosen up the tense teen with some casual conversation. "She's nineteen." he responded blankly. "O-ohh...ah ha ha...a very late bloomer she is, then..." the saleslady really didn't know what else to say at this point. Either this girl really was a late bloomer, or she had just bullied her boyfriend into getting her some spare underwear and he just had to come up with a lame excuse, was what the lady thought as she picked out a set of peach coloured underwear: bra and panties. "Is this what your girlfriend would like?" she asked the bluehaired teen. Saruhiko looked over the set...it was pure function over fashion, so it should work. "Yes, it should do just fine. I'll be buying these." "Alright, then. Thank you very much, please follow me to the counter." the saleslady smiled as she led him to the counter. Outside the store in the drizzling grey, a man nearly dropped his glasses at what he saw. The buxom woman beside him merely observed the scene coolly. "Awashima-kun, do my eyes deceive me, or do you see the same thing that I'm seeing?" Munakata asked his Lieutenant after he had called her and met up with her at the supermarket moments before.

"Captain, do you mean Fushimi-kun buying female lingerie inside that store? Yes." She stated again calmly. "Does that not...bother you?" Munakata asked, a bit aghast that his second-in-command can act so nonchalantly in such...compromising circumstances. "Captain, with all due respect, I work in an environment where all my subordinates and co-workers are male. I am well aware of the gossip and fantasies surrounding me, but it is not as if they can act on them, so I do not worry. Furthermore, Fushimi-kun is a young, healthy male. It is not uncommon of youths his age to have...fantasies. Although I do find this a bit extreme, I only hope that this will not affect his performance and make him any worse than he already is." the blonde explained matter-of-factly. "Hmm. I see. Yes, now that you mention it, it does seem somewhat logical. I suppose it just never struck me that Fushimi-kun might have certain desires because he is often so quiet and withdrawn." Munakata pushed up his glasses, a bit embarassed at not having thought up of such an obvious thing himself. "If it worries you, Captain, perhaps we can schedule a house call early tomorrow morning. A thorough look into his personal space might shed a bit more light." Awashima suggested, wanting to get back to her private business. She had been dressing up to go out for a red bean loaded, alcoholic drink at a certain bar until her superior had called her and asked that she meet him up at the local supermarket, as it was an urgent business. She had thought that maybe he needed help deciding on a brand of soy sauce or that he was being held up by old people in the lineups since he was always too polite and insisted that any old person behind him should take the spot in front of him so they could pay for their groceries first. "The old are frail, it will not do them good to stand too long. As I am younger, it will not hinder me greatly to let them buy their groceries first. It may cause an unfortunate old lady or man a terrible backache if they were made to stand any longer. Hence, my sacrifice is small for a great cause." was what he would always say. That was why he always spent hours grocery shopping. Despite his capable demeanour as the Blue King, Munakata Reisi was quite tardy when it came to grocery shopping. Or any kind of shopping for that matter.

It was not so much that he was picky, but that he aways felt the need to take in and consider every factor of a product before buying it, and comparing different brands before choosing what he deemed to be most fit for his uses. Take soy sauce for example, the man had to take into consideration the unit price and the amount, divide the latter by the former to get the price per ml. Then he had to take a look at the sodium levels per serving, and then fat and cholesterol...he certainly had to measure everything before he bought it. The same went for shirts, so it was a blessing that Scepter 4 had a uniform system, and the clothes were pretty much standard government issue, taken care of by one unified system of companies that made the different parts of the uniform. Thank god that was all decided by the government, otherwise Reisi Munakata would have to spend a big chunk of his life measuring and analyzing between endless amounts of shirt, pants, boots, and the like. "Hmm, yes, that sounds like a good course of action. Very well, then. Awashima-kun, we shall have a house visit to Fushimi-kun's house early in the morning tomorrow. Thank you for your hard work, you are free to spend the rest of your evening." the Blue King thanked his lieutenant and they both headed separate ways.

~back at Fushimi's residence~

"Mi~Sa~Kii~~ I'm home!" he announced somewhat happily and creepily at the same time. He couldn't help it, saying that was something he had always wanted to do, and have Misaki in an apron greet him back warmly. "I'm in the kitchen! You'd better have bought all the things on the list, damn monkey!" was the harsh reply from the kitchen. '_Heh. Just like a grumpy wife..._' he thought to himself happily. If this was a dream, he hoped it never ended, even if it meant he'd be comatose in real life. "Yes, yes. I got everything that was listed on the note..." he said calmly as he set the groceries on the counter, blushing at the sight before him. It was indeed what he always imagined...Misaki in an apron! With a somewhat angry pout, but just so very cute like always~ "Bastard! Took you long enough. What were you doing taking so long, huh!? Don't forget I still need to cook this! What, you want me to starve or something!?" she complained with both hands on her hips and the cute pout still on her face. "Whatever. Misaki, I thought you said you were hungry. Should you not be getting to cooking this food instead?" he replied back calmly as he took in her (cute) angry face. The red faced girl was about to snap back a comment when her stomach grumbled loudly. Pushing down her anger, Misaki turned towards the bags of groceries, checking each bag carefully. Yep, everything she asked for was there, and a little bit more! Was that her favourite ice cream? That wasn't on the list...but whatever! '_It's the least he could do to thank me_.' she thought as she went about the kitchen setting extra ingredients where they should be. She was, however, rather surprised that despite the lack of food, there was an abundance of coffee in Saruhiko's cabinets.

After setting all the food to where they were supposed to be, Misaki went about making dinner for the both of them. All the while, Saruhiko sort of floated in the background, silently watching and asking at intervals whether she needed help or not. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he didn't taunt her when she was cooking. '_Keh. Probably just didn't want me to spit in his food or something._' she thought as she finished the last of the dishes. "Oi, Saru! Set the table! I'm done the dishes!" she yelled out to the blue haired teen sitting at the table. "Yes, yes..." he replied nonchalantly, although he was secretly so happy to get to spend some alone time with his beloved. Surprisingly, his night had been going fairly well, too! They haven't had an argument since she started cooking. '_Oh, right...I need to give her...that...'_ he thought nervously as he glanced at the fancy bag containing Misaki's first pair of female underwear. He had purposely left it on the couch before bringing the groceries into the kitchen, to avoid Misaki jmping to conclusions about him being a pervert or something. Of corse, she'd probably still think that once he gives them to her, but at least he'd have had a chance to explain himself, right? "Hey! What do you think you're doing, just standing there! Get these dishes out to the table, I still need to fill our bowls with rice!" Misaki scolded again from the kitchen. "Coming..." he stated loudly so his beloved could hear, as he made his way to the kitchen to bring out the dishes. He clicked his tongue loudly at some of them.

Dinner for them both that night comprised of vegetable tempura, a dish of pan fried meat, and oden[1]. It was honestly the weirdest dinner he'd seen, but this was Misaki's home cooking! He definitely needed to have it...he'll just skip the veggie tempura. "Mmh—aaaaahh..." the redhead sighed as she stretched her arms out after the long work. Saruhiko sat patiently, waiting for his beloved to come as well. "D-don't give me that look! If you don't like what I made, go outside and get yourself a convienient store bento! S-see if I care!" she spluttered indignantly. "Huh...? O-oh, nothing. I-it's not that I dislike what you made, I just...I was just wiating for you to come to the table too." he replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "O-oh...i-is that so...?" was all she could shyly manage. An awkward silence reigned as they shared a silent dinner. Neither could really think up of what to do or say, except eat. Misaki because she felt rather awkward with Saruhiko, and no fighting this time...not to mention he had only been compliant and helpful. It was almost as if they were back to their old days...

For Saruhiko, he could not find it in himself to speak mainly because he hadn't actally thought a domestic scene like this between Misaki and him would ever become reality. In his dreams, domestic Misaki was always s a loving wife, they'd talk about how their day was, he'd crack a dirty joke, and then things went from fluffy to sweet...of course, he'd always keep in mind that such a scene would only ever happen in his dreams, so he never really thought about how to handle it if it really happened. It's also why he liked sleeping so much, everytime he closed his eyes, he resumed a private life with his own dream Misaki. It wasn't every night that this happened, but it was often enough that he looked forward to sleep more than anything, a chance to "live" (dream) with his Misaki. Dinner continued to be neventful until-CRACK! A loud thunder crash from outside immediately drenched the apartment in darkness. "AAHH! What the heck, why'd it suddenly turn dark!? What the heck!?" Misaki complained loudly, although the panic was sort of obvious in her voice. "Hn. The storm must have taken out the electricity." Saruhiko remained calm as he set down his chopsticks. "Wait here. I have emergency things, just let me get them out." He stated as he got up from the table and blindly groped his way carefully around his apartment until he reached the cabinet under the kitchen sink. He felt around and found the things he was looking for. Walking carefully back to the dining table, he groped for Misaki, and was answered with a sudden shriek in his ear and a slap to his face, "W-what the heck, jerk! You should at least call out from time to time and let me know where you are! Don't just suddenly come up and grab me like that!" "Misaki. Do you think you can light these with your red flames?" He asked, shoving the votive candles in her direction. She felt blindly at the things shoved to her. "Huh? Y-yeah, I think I can. You keep candles, Saru?" She asked as she lit them with her flames and placed them around the table. Gradually, she was able to see more of the room as it became bathed in the soft light of the candles.

"Yeah. Just in case something like this happens. Hand me one of them, I need to go get more supplies." He stated nonchalantly. There was no compromising in his tone. "O-ok. N-not that I'm worried or anything, b-but...just don't take too ong, ok?" she replied somewhat gruffly. Saruhiko was rather manly when he was so resolute and taking action like that. Not that she'd ever let him know, of course. "Mi~Sa~Ki~~ are you worried about me?" he happily teased. "S-s-shut up! W-who's worried about you, damn monkey! I-I just don't want to find you suddenly d-dead or something...!" she spluttered, though it really wasn't much of a defence. The blue haired teen chanced it and gave the girl a quick hug before heading off into the darkness. After a lot of shuffling, clanging, and falling boxes later, Saruhiko came back out. "Here, take one." he said as he turned on a flashlight, and threw it to her. Misaki, with her athletic reflexes, caught them easily. "T-thanks..." she muttered, looking away and thankful for the darkness. It hid her red face pretty well. Saruhiko had gotten cranking up a spare car battery, and was hooking it up to a portable heater. "What are you doing, Saru?" Misaki asked curiously, all shyness forgotten. "Hm? The electricity's out, so even the AC systems installed in each room[2] won't work tonight. We're going to have to get this portable heater to warm up whatever room we're in, instead." He explained matter-of-factly.

"O-oh...w-wait! D-does this mean...t-tonight!?" Misaki stuttered incoherently as the heat rose to her face again. "Hm? Tonight? Whatever do you mea-ah~ yes, I guess we will have to. Don't worry, I'll treat you well~" He replied mischieviously. "D-don't you have extra bedding or something!? I-I'll sleep on the floor!" "Unfortunately, Misaki, I do not have much spare bedding. I only have an extra blanket and pillow. Even if you were to sleep on the floor, you would not have a blanket. So please, just for security and survival's sake, put down your pride and sleep with me. I swear I won't dishonour you, princess." He added gallantly. "...! I-it's just not proper! No matter whether you do anything or not..." she stated crossly. "But do you want to freeze to death instead, Misaki? I'm not so generous as to give you the bed and let my own ass freeze." he lied emotionlessly. Actually, he would do all of that, but he wanted to try and see if he could get some cuddle time anyway. "Might I also remind you this is my house and these are my supplies we are using." he reminded her while she thought over her options.

"...fine! But you'd better keep your hands to yourself, damn monkey!" she finally consented as she turned and stomped away. Only to have her foot step on an unused candle, in which she proceeded to slip and turn awkwardly, pulling a muscle in her leg instead. "Aaaaaaaahhhh! That freaking hurts~!" the redhead howled in pain. "Misaki, are you alright?" Saruhiko rushed to her side and propped her up against him, examining her leg tenderly. "I-I fell, and the next thing I know-" "Shh, I know. You slipped and pulled a muscle, right? Yeah, don't worry about it, I'll get you medicine for that, and then we'll prepare for bed, aright?" "Uhn..." she nodded miserably. It had been a long day, and she just wasn't in the mood to arge anymore. Getting ready for bed had been uneventful, as each went about their own grooming activities. Saruhiko finished earlier, so he moved the portable heater into the sleepng room before checking to see if Misaki was done preparing yet. After she came out, he sweeped her off her feet and carried her bridal style to the bedroom, since she couldn't walk well. She could only cling on and blush, irrationally feeling like a blushing bride on her first night. "Are you ok, Misaki? You're kind of quiet." Satuhiko asked quietly, since it was night time and all. "...I-I'm ok. Just tired, is all." she replied as they entered the bedroom and he laid her down gently on the tiny bed. He climbed in soon after, and asked if she was settled. After affirming that she was well settled, the blue haired teen took off his glasses and laid down on his pillow. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Misaki. It was wonderful, he hoped this would never end, as he drifted off to sleep.

Unbeknownst to him, the amber eyes beside his lidded ones stared. A fuzzy, muted beam from the streetlamps outside fell through the window and across the face, illuminating a pale, handsome, princely face sleeping peacefully. '_Aaahh! M-my heart! I-it's going again! S-so fast this time!...b-but...I guess Saruhiko is pretty good looking, too..._' she thoght as she turned away in embarassment. Peaceful sleep enveloped the two of them, and the night passed away in silent gloom. The two slumbered peacefully, even as the vibrant sun rose from the horizons and painted the skies pink.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Aaand that's it for now~ I will get into more detail as the plot continues to unfold! To readers who have reviewed with suggestions, don't worry if you don't see them in this chapter! I'm trying to put them in where I can, so it might appear in a later chapter instead, ok?

[1] Oden~ a Japanese dish where many edible things (turnips, sasages, fish paste, etc.) are cooked in a strong tasting, boiling broth. It's often eaten as a snack.

[2] AC systems in every room~ unlike in North America where we have central heating, apartments in Asia generally have an AC system installed in the major rooms of the house. The unit controls both cool and warm air, and when you need the room to be warm in winter, you simply switch the "hot air" function and warm air will start coming out to warm up that room. The same theory applies in reverse if you wanted cool air. I don't know why the air control systems in Asian housing is like that, but I have a suspicion it is because central heating is too costly to install in apartments in Asia.


	5. Counselling?

A Fortunate Mistake chp.5: Counsel...?

Gahhh...midterms! Well, at least I'm halfway through them, so I just have to sweat it a little bit more...anyhow, I know that in the CD specials, it's been revealed that Fushimi actually lives in the Blues' dorm. The only thing is, I listened to that AFTER I started this fic and gave Saru his own house, so of course I was like, "Dammit, I screwed up..." but I felt it would be awkward if he suddenly lost his house and moved into the Blue dorm. Not to mention SaruMi action would be very hard if Munakata was watching 24/7 (I mean, he has cameras installed and all...) Well, it wouldn't be hard for them, but it might be hard to bear for a certain, blue-haired superior who needs FRIENDS more than puzzles or green tea or work. Just saying.

Anyhow, enough about that, and onto the story! Disclaimer: I clearly don't own K project, or else SaruMi wouldn't be a fan thing, it would actually be legitimate. And K project would be a graphic yaoi anime instead.

~ A morning at the Fushimi residence~

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Mrrrgh..." Misaki groaned as she snuggled closer to whatever warm thing was surrounding her. That incessant knocking was annoying, hopefully Kusanagi-san or one of the others would take care of whomever was knocking. A while later and the knocking still continued, grudgingly waking up the redhead. Upon creaking open her eyes, she almost screamed in shock. Saru's face was so close! Looking around, she realized the "warm thing" she had been snuggling into happened to be Saruhiko's body. Somehow throughout the night, they had managed to get tangled into each other's bodies. Saruhiko had one arm around her waist, as she had wrapped one leg around his waist. Her head rested on his chest, tucked neatly under his chin and her arm draped across his stomach. She blushed at their position, and hastily untangled herself from him, glad that he hadn't woken up yet. Sparing a moment, she glanced at his sleeping, handsome face. '_ Where did it all go wrong, Saru?' _she thought idly, before suddenly plling herself off the bed and promptly fell to the floor. She had forgotten that she had sprained her left leg last night during the power outage. Getting up gingerly, she limped as fast as she could to the door.

Peering through the peephole, she almost died from the shock. The Blue King and the Cold Hearted Woman were out there! What should she do!? They were Saruhiko's bosses, but she was a member of Homura! That's it, they must have come to arrest her or something! That damn monkey must have tipped them off last night or something! _'Ah, but maybe they'll leave if I wait long enough! They'll think no one's home!'_ She thought triumphantly as she waited on the other side of the door. Meanwhile, on the outside, Munakata was seriously rethinking this house visit. It was taking a long time for Fushimi-kun to answer the door. Granted, this was an uninformed house visit, but it's still ludicrous for him to take this long to answer the door! He could have at least let them in, and then went about with his morning rituals! Munakata didn't mind having to wait, but he would appreciate being invited and having a seat, rather than standing outside like a fool. '_D-dammit, they're not leaving, no matter how I ignore the knocking!_' Misaki leaned against the door, panicking. '_I'm definitely not going to give up! Fushimi-kun needs to know that just because it's his day off, doesn't mean he can go about ignoring me!_' Munakata thought grumpily, although it did not show on his face. Instead of knocking, he continued to hail on Fushimi's door by ringing the bell repeatedly instead. DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! "Aaaargh! Stop it, it's annoying! What is WRONG with you damn Blues! Are you people normal!? It's frickin' 7 am in the morning! 7 IN THE MORNING! Who the heck visits at 7am? And do you people SERIOUSLY have nothing better to do than to visit your co-workers THIS EARLY in the morning!?" Misaki ranted, throwing the door open. Both officers were noticeably shocked at who answered the door. "A-ah...ahem. Excuse us for the intrusion, miss, we must have mistaken the place of residence. You see ,we were led to believe that one of our subordinates, Fushimi Saruhiko, lives her-" the Blue King stuttered, still shocked that it was a young, boisterous girl who had opened the door. A scantily clad girl at that. It had never crossed his mind that Fushimi-kun might have a girlfriend. "Yeah, Saru lives here. Come in first, I'll get him." Misaki cut the awkward and overly polite man off and opened the door wider, beckoning the two to enter. Doesn't seem like they recognize her yet, so maybe if she played her cards right they'll leave without noticing. Politely, they took of their shoes, and Misaki limped back into the living room the two Blue officers trailing in.

It was the first time they had entered Fushimi's residence, and it was quite dull and rather...plain. They watched the girl, Munakata half wondering if he should offer any assistance. She was limping awkwardly back to...the bedroom!? Munakata gave a knowing look of horror to Awashima, who nodded back. "Awashima-kun, based on the current observations, are you drawing the same conclusion that I am?" "Captain, do you mean the possibility that Fushimi-kun has a girlfriend?" she asked calmly. "Yes, those are one of the things I am concluding. However, based on that girl's use of a nickname for Fushimi-kun, the fact that she is wearing Fushimi-kun's clothes, and that limp...it is clear that they are intimate. However..." he didn't have time to finish before Awashima cut in. "...you do not quite like the idea of Fushimi-kun having sexual intercourse with a female peer. Captain, while it would be interesting to find out more about Fushimi-kun, I hardly think his personal love life is any business of ours. I mean, it is good that we now know he at least has normal interests. It is not unheard of that young men his age have sexual...experimentations. Granted, they are not really well looked upon, but her presence here would account logically for the two unusual things we witnessed last night. First, he had an unusually large amount of groceries because his girlfriend was having dinner with him. Second, the female lingerie he bought was clearly for her, most likely for the purposes of their...intimate activities. Overall, I would say that it is better we know that the scope of his activities are somewhat normal for young men his age, than to find out some abnormal hobby of his." she finished her lengthy analysis with a general, logical conclusion.

"Hmmm...now that you've put it that way...yes, it does make sense, Awashima-kun. However, now I have a new concern." Munakata stated gravely. "What is that, sir...?" she asked uncertainly. Without a word, Munakata took out a small box of condoms from his long coat. "Oh, so the possibility that Fushimi-kun was having sex also crossed your mind, Captain?" she asked, after staring at the box that sat in her Captain's palm. "Yes. I am a bit concerned...that his personal activities may create...a certain bit of a problem that might interfere with his work." "I suppose I have the same concern." the bonde stated in agreement, pulling out another box of condoms. "I had been expecting that perhaps his partner might have been another male. Of course, the gender of the partner has nothing to do with sexally transmitted , I only hope that girl isn't so innocent as to not know the precautions a female should also take when it comes to sex." With that, the buxom blonde pulled out a box of birth control pills. Both the condoms and pills were clearly just bought, since the price tag were still stuck on them. If possible, the Blue King seemed more aghast at his lietenant's suggestions and well preparedness, rather than of the (seemingly) apparent fact that his third-in-command was having sex. After a moment of silence, both officers, put the boxes of condoms back into their coats. They will present these to Fushimi-kun and educate him on safe practices later when they had a chance to speak to him.

Meanwhile, Misaki had finally limped her way back to the bed room, and went about waking up the damn monkey. "Oi, Saru, wake up!" she nudged his head with her hand gently, only to get a muffled, "Misaki~~..." and have said man turn away and continue to snore. "Hey, jackass! Get your ass up, your bosses are here to see you!" she cried out a bit more forcefully, giving Saruhiko a rough jab in the ribs. "Ngh!...Rmugh...mmm...Misaki~...ah..." he only showed discomfort for the first few seconds upon being jabbed, and resumed whatever sweet dream he seemed to be having, since there was a serene smile on his face as he continued to sleep. '_Ugh...just...what is this guy dreaming that makes him so resilient to waking up!?_' Quickly losing her patience, she lifted the covers and gave him a sharp pinch to the ass. "Fushimi Saruhiko! Get your ass up and ready this instant! I'd better see you all washed up and dressed when I finish making breakfast!" she yelled and stormed out the room, throughly embarassed at having had to _pinch_ his butt to make him wake up. She rushed past Munakata and Awashima sitting on the couch (well, as fast as a pulled muscle could get her), and went straight to the kitchen. Misaki was about to make breakfast, but before that, she wanted something to wake herself up first. Maybe some tea would be nice...she opened the cupboard, and to her surprise, found an immense amount of coffee. No tea, but coffee would be ok. She didn't really like the bitter stuff, but she needed to wake up.

"A-ah, umm, Saruhiko will be out in a minute...would you two like, umm, some coffee?" Misaki askd nervously. Apparently, they don't seemed to have recognized her as the vanguard of Homura yet. Phew. "Why thank you, young lady." Munakata smiled politely. Well, at least Fushimi-kun's partner was well mannered and knew how to receive guests, unlike the anti-social teen himself. If she put on proper clothes and readjusted her temper, she would be a proper lady. "Yes, that would be much appreciated." Awashima replied, a small, ladylike smile gracing her lips, though something seemed to glint in her eyes. Misaki blushed and hurried back inside and began to make the coffee. It wasn't like she liked to serve the Blues or anything, but there was an unhealthy amount of coffee in that cupboard. Not like she was worried about the bastard's health or anything, but he'd probably be annoyed to have some of his coffee gone! She made the coffee, and brought two cups to the Blue officers sitting at the couch. "H-here you are!Uhh...do you two want breakfast too? I'm making it, so it will be awkward if you guys just watch us eat..." Misaki trailed off, not sure where this conversation is leading to. "We'd love to." Munakata replied again for the both of them, politely. Although they had both had breakfast already, it would be impolite to refuse. "Ok, I'll make four people's worth, then..." she hurriedly shuffled off. How was she to get off? The Blue King seemed to be oblivious, but the Cold Hearted Woman...she seems to know something.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Fushimi Saruhiko groaned. '_Dammit, why must they butt in? Today is my day off...and what better way than to spend it with my Misaki? How dare they butt in...on the bright side, Misaki touched my butt! Misaki touched my butt! We're finally getting more intimate! Although, I'd have liked to be woken up with a sweet "good morning, Darling" and a kiss instead...'_ He mused for a bit before finally getting up and heading towards the bathroom to wash up. However, before he made it to the washroom, the smell of hot miso soup, white rice, grilled fish, and tamagoyaki[1]. A proper, traditional Japanese breakfast. Curious, he made his way to the kitchen and dining area, only to be greeted with the somewhat cramped table where two of his superiors were sitting and each having a cup of coffee. "good morning, Fushimi-kun." Munakata greeted matter-of-factly, as if it was a normal thing for bosses to have house visits to their subordinates early in the morning without notice. "Captain, Lieutenant." he stated back emotionlessly. "Today is my day off." he continued, in case they were here to drag him back to work or something. "Yes, I am well aware of that, Fushimi-kun. The Lieutenant and I just thought it would be a nice idea to stop by and see how you were doing. You always seem so lifeless at work, I was wondering if you were suffering from ill health." Munakata rebutted smoothly.

"As you can see, I eat very well. If that is all, I won't be holding you two up with your regular duties. Please, don't feel obligated to stay." the blue headed teen almost recited politely. "Oh no, not to worry. You are not keeping us, not to mention it would be rude not to try your girlfriend's cooking. She went to all the trouble of making some for us, as well." Munakata answered roundedly. He was not going to be defeated so easily, and now he has come upon something incredibly interesting, he wold not let it get away. Who would have ever thought the most antisocial, asexual member(?) of Scepter4 was actually cohabitating with a girl? A cute, polite one at that, who knew how to entertain guests and make a proper, Japanese meal. Not necessarily a universal beauty, but certainly carried out the duties of a wife well. Yes, Munakata approved, '_Fushimi-kun may continue to associate with this girl. She is no ruffian and quite acceptably social..though her language around him can do with a little fine tuning. Still, he did agitate her, so I suppose Fushimi-kun had it coming. He can learn a thing or two from her._'

"Ah. Is that so? Let me see if she is done. Perhaps you may yet have the chance to escape." Fushimi put on a fake smile, and made his way to the kitchen, where his lovely princess was busy making breakfast. Sneakily, he went up behind her without a sound, and wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling into the crook of her neck at the same time. "Good morning, beautiful~" he cooed into her ear playfully/creepily. "Eeepp!" Misaki squeaked at the sudden embrace, almost jumping up. Which of course resulted in her flipping a piece of tamagoyaki...right into the blue haired teen's face. "Hot hot hot hot...!" he ran to get the hot piece of egg off his face, and proceeded to splash cold water. "S-serves you right! That's what you get for suddenly coming up behind me like that!"she tried to admonish him, but couldn't help cracking a smile, which soon turned into a light hearted giggle. It was hard to stay mad when the normally calm teen had been running around like a chicken without its head. While keeping his face still bowed down, a small, light smile graced Fushimi's lips. Of course the burn hurt, but seeing his angel genuinely happy was reward enough. It had been a long time since he last heard a whole hearted chuckle from Yata Misaki. "Well, I just wanted to see what my lovely wife is up to this morning~" he teased. "W-w-what!? W-who's you're lovely wife!? Just...just wash up and get dressed! Can't you see I'm busy enough as it is without having to babysit you!?" Misaki sputtered a bit indignantly, although it did give her a sense of satisfaction to boss him around like that.

"Yes, yes, Your Majesty." Saruhiko sighed dramatically, and turned to go, but he was stopped yet again. "Oh, by the way, bring these to the table on your way out." She handed him his portion of the breakfast on a tray. Trust Saruhiko to be so organized as to have food trays when he didn't even eat properly. Wordlessly, the blue haired boy took the tray with a soft "hn", and headed out to the dining area where he stared awkwardly at his two superiors. He hadn't had time to do his morning routine yet, so he looked ages younger, like when he first joined Scepter 4. Hair unstyled and in a white t-shirt and blue pants, he looked every bit look a normal, 19 year old boy. Fighting down his discomfort, especially Munakata's trained gaze on him, he set his tray on the table. "Captain, Lieutenant." he greeted somewhat stiffly. "Good morning to you too, Fushimi-kun." both officers greeted back just as formally. "Excuse me while I get myself presentable." he excused himself and was about to go to the bedroom again when Misaki also set her tray down on the table.

"Oh, right. Before I forget...here Misaki, you might need these." he grabbed the bag of female lingerie he had bought the night before, and pushed them to the redhead. "Huh? What's this? Oh my god, Saru! Female lingerie!? Y-you're such a perv!" she exclaimed after she had looked inside the fancy bag. Both officers were noticeably surprised, Munakata at the brashly open and somewhat sexual gesture, and Awashima at the fact that the redheaded girl did not know what female lingerie was until she looked into the bag. "W-well, you're going to need them. Now that you have those, small as they are. I guess you're just going ot remain virgin forever~!" he finished with a tease to hide his discomfort. Though it does not seem to have gone unnoticed by a certain pair of eyes. Blushing vigorously, Misaki gripped the collar of her shirt closed tightly. "S-shut up! I-it's only proper that I'm virgin, until I get married!" she stuttered, blushing furiously. Saruhiko was about to retort something until Munakata cut in, "The young lady is quite right, Fushimi-kun. It is proper of her to remain so..." he eyed them both pointedly, finding it hard to believe that either of them were virgin, given the apparent evidence. "Y-yeah! Listen to your King for once, Saru! S-see, I'm in the right this time!" she made a quick comeback, triumphant. _'Heh, take that, Saru!'_ "Ah, that's right, how prudent of you~ it's good that you've kept yourself clean for me, darling~" he sprung right back.

"W-what!? What are you talking about, jackass!?" Misaki blushed furiously again. Munakata could only gape aghast at this exchange. Who knew his third-in-command was actually such a shameless pervert!? _'To say something so brazen! What was wrong with the youth these days? So sexually active!'_ he thought as he sipped his coffee. "I'm talking about what's mine, of course~" Saruhiko gloated, licking his lips with a predatory grin. He sauntered up to the blushing girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leaning close in. "Your virginity, Misaki. Don't forget, it's mine. I won't stand for it if anyone else shold have it. It's mine, YOU'RE mine, Misaki~" he declared to her possessively, looking right into her eyes with an obsessive lust, before he quickly retreated to the bedroom giggling madly. Meanwhile, the russet haired girl's face steadily turned a deeper shade of red as the seconds ticked past and what he said sunk in deeper. "Aahhhhhhhhh~~! W-w-what did he just say!? D-did you hear that too!? Ahhhh! My ears!" Misaki felt an odd mix of violation and pleasure. Was she pleased that he's so possessive of her, or pleased that he was lusting after her? That proved she was attractive, right? _'Heh, take that, Kagami-bitch!...Oh crap, I better get moving and get back to Homura!_' With that, she hurried into the washroom, and changed back into her own clothes, plus the new underwear Saruhiko had gotten her. It's not like she wanted to please him or anything, it's just that it costed money, and it isn't good to waste things that costed money!

The two officers in Blue looked at each other, nodding in understanding. Without a word, they both went separate ways wordlessly, Munakata to the bedroom and Awashima to the bathroom.

~ let Reisi-nii chan and Seri-nee chan teach you about safe sex~

"Ahem. Fushimi-kun, forgive my intrusion, but a word with you?" He entered the tiny bedroom, where Saruhiko had just finished putting on his clothes and was styling his hair. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt and dark jeans, with a v-neck sweater over it. It was sufficiently stylish but casual at the same time. "A word, Captain? I do hope you know this is my day off, and I am not about to forgo it. Especially not today." he stated first. "No, it's not about your day off. I am more concerned about your...ah, leisurely activities." "My leisurely activities, Captain?" he asked warily. "Yes, Fushimi-kun. It appears to me that you partake of some...intimate leisure activities." Munakata spoke warily. "Intimate leisure activities? Would you like to clarify that, Captain? What exactly are my intimate leisurely activities?" Fushimi asked pointedly. "Fushimi-kun, I'm certain I don't need to go into details. It is quite obvious that you and your girlfriend take part in some intimate activities...your private life is not really my business, but I would like to caution you that should your activities cause...additions that would hinder your work more than it is, you should take some precautionary action." Munakata stated, as polite as he could. "Additions? Precautionary action?" Fushimi asked, even more bewildered. "Yes, Fushimi-kun. Precautionary actions." Munakata replied bluntly, handing the teen a box of condoms. "Captain? Did you not hear our exchange this morning? We haven't had..." he trailed off. He resisted saying "yet", not wanting to prove Munakata right. "At any rate, Fushimi-kun, it is better to be prepared." he stated, pushing up his glasses in a matter-of-fact manner.

"I'm grateful for the consideration, Captain, but I do not intend to use them, even if I am to partake in the intimate activities as you said." Saruhiko stated quietly. "Did you not hear what I explained, Fushimi-kun? I do not want any unnecessary additio-" "A baby between Misaki and me is NOT an unnecessary addition! It is every bit necessary, you hear that? I will not be hindered from that goal! Do you know why men and women even get married, Captain? It's so they can legitimately have children, not that not getting married would stop them biologically, or make them any more shameful. It just so happens that in the public's eye marriage before children is more acceptable. If you ask me, I think the public's opinion is no concern at all. They're busybodies anyway. I don't have any qualms about getting Misaki pregnant before marriage, you know. The choice is ultimately hers, to have babies before we get married, or after. But dammit, if we're going to do it, I damn well won't use condoms! Do you know why, Captain? Because that defeats the purpose! I'll pour loads of cum into her, because I _want_ her to be pregnant with my kid! And why is that? Because I love her enough to take full responsibility, and to take care of her! Jackasses out there are only so concerned about 'safe sex' because they're only in it for the pleasure! That's why they need 'safe sex', because they switch partners too often! If two partners were both clean and only ever had each other, how would the contract any disease? If they cared a fraction at all, they'd be as prepared as me!" Saruhiko bursted out, pulling a velvet box from his drawers and almost shoving it into his Captain's face. He was sick and tired of his Captain's meddling, and this was the final straw. Who was he to dictate how he loved his Misaki? Absolutely unforgivable, he won't let anything dictate or come in between Misaki and him.

Taken aback by his subordinate's unusual outburst, Munakata took the velvet box that was almost thrust into his face, and examined the content carefully. Inside the small box sat a silver ring, a fair sized stone shone like a star, flanked by two smaller, pinkish-red stones that glittered cheerily alongside the main stone. "Fushimi-kun, is this...? You really do love her, don't you? You even have this prepared..." Munakata was really surprised. He did not expect that his third-in-command had actually prepared that far ahead into the future as to already have a proposal ring ready. "Of course. I won't suffer it if my Misaki were to be with anyone else. I'd have to be dead first, fighting tooth and nail for her, of course. Naturally, my level of devotion would demand that I already have everything prepared when it comes to marriage." the younger of the two stated somewhat proudly. "Hmm...I question that a bit. Do women not generally prefer the classic gold band with a diamond solitaire[2]? This silver ring with its flanking topaz[3] seems not to be that fitting for its purpose." Munakata questioned. "Captain, do you honestly think I will flake when it comes to things for my dear Misaki? That ring isn't silver, you know. It's pure 24k platinum, or what jewellers like to call 'white gold', market value being at least equivalent if not more than yellow gold. I'm not so naive as to propose to her with a silver ring. Furthermore, the two flanking stones aren't topaz, you quite degrade me. They're top grade, natural, untreated spinels[4]." Saruhiko explained, exasperated. Needless to say, the degree of sophistication left the Blue King quite speechless.

"Excuse me, young miss. I hope I'm not intruding, but I must have a word with you." Awashima stated bluntly as she knocked on the bathroom door. '_Crap crap crap...! They've finally figured out I'm a part of Homura, and they're going to arrest me...!_' Misaki dreaded as she slowly opened the door, peering out catiously. "Uhh...yes?" she inquired, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. "Here, this is best spoken of in private."the blonde explained as she got inside the bathroom and closed the door, trapping the redhead inside as well. Misaki blushed uncomfortably, while a slightly undetectable glint flickered in the blonde's eyes. "It has come to or attention that you and Fushimi-kun are rather intimate, isn't that so, Misaki-chan?" she asked levelly. "U-uhh...w-well, you see, it's not really like that! W-we're not like, together or anything-!"Misaki stuttered, trying to explain. "No,no, I absolutely understand. Fushimi-kun can be scarily sly and forceful when he wants something, isn't that so? Worry not, I have come to give you some guidance. No matter how conniving or persuasive he is, you must not compromise yourself just because he wants you, do you understand? You should not let him take advantage of you like that, ok? You still have your dignity as a girl, and if he threatens to break up with you because you won't do what he wants, I assure you that is completely his loss, you cute little thing!" Awashima finished the last part with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Eh...eh? What? Huh? What are you talking about...? Saru and I...he's never been forceful towards me...except when we fight. A-and I've never compromised myself! Never!" Misaki blushed again, not too sure what they were talking about, but it seemed like the Cold Hearted Woman wasn't so cold hearted after all, and seemed to think Saruhiko was bullying her or something. "Ah...is that so. W-well, you never know...so just in case, I want you to protect yourself. If you're ok doing things with him, you should at least take these before doing anything with him, ok?" the blonde second-in-command counselled in a motherly way, handing Misaki the birth control pills. "Ehh...? Birth...control...pills? Huh? I never knew you could control when to have babies...say, does this work alone? Can I get a baby just on my own with these? By the way, does it also mean that needing to have a man and woman to make babies is a lie?" the redhead asked innocently. To be honest, Misaki was absolutely dense when it came to sexual matters. Beyond knowing that men should use condoms to prevent making their partner pregnant, he had no idea women had to do something too. Awashima was lost for words. This girl was too cute and innocent! If she was left here with that idiot Fushimi, she could get devoured at any time! "No, no, sweetheart. You take these to stop Fushimi-kun from doing anything to you. Also, you should tell him that if he wants to do anything with you, he needs to use these." The blonde took out a box of condoms and handed them to the younger girl.

"H-huh!? W-what!? N-no...I, I don't think using these is a good way to tell him to do something, he might get the wrong ideas! No, I'd rather use a baseball bat..." Misaki stammered. Of course blunt force was better to stop Saruhiko from doing anything to her, than to appease him by seduction. "Oh...well, yes. I suppose it is better to simply substitute him with a baseball bat than to give in to him..." Awashima agreed uncertainly. For an innocent girl, she certainly was open about her kinks.

~End of the Safe Sex lesson~

Yup, beautifully awkward misunderstandings galore! Nope, Misaki has not forgotten about Kagami Murasaki, and yes, she'll be coming back some time! For those who have forgotten, Kagami Murasaki is the rabbit strain that Saruhiko helped. IS there an actual rivalry between "her" and Misaki for Saru's heart? Who knows! Well, at least something constructive has happened...Saruhiko and Misaki has both received "the talk", of sorts!

**[1] Tamagoyaki**: rolled egg, often prepared and used in sushi and sashimi dishes. It is often eaten as a side dish in a traditional Japanese breakfast, which consists of a bowl of white rice, and perhaps a grilled fish. Other possibilities include natto (fermented soy bean) and slices of daikon radish.

**[2] diamond solitaire**: A fancy, jeweller's term for saying "single stone". Diamond solitaires are often at least one carat, desirably.

**[3] topaz**: In fine jewellery, topaz is most often used because it can be colour treated very easily, and still maintains a shine. Not to mention that treating it to create different colours is more cost effective than actually using emeralds, sapphires, or rubies. In nature, topaz are often found in shades of brown, yellow, or a reddish-brown. Because it is still a natural, precious stone, its cost does not drop significantly just because it has been treated. It maintains a certain price range that is still profitable for jewellers.

**[4] untreated spinels**: Often, the pink to red varieties of this gem are used. In the 18th century, red, transparent spinels were equally regarded as rubies. They were called "Balas rubies", but after the 18th century, the name "ruby" was restricted only to the red variety of a mineral called corundum. In nature, aluminum oxides may form as corundum, or it may combine with magnesium to become spinels. You can say that spinels are a sort of ruby, in this sense.


	6. Gifts

A Fortunate Mistake chp.6: Gifts

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed, and/or viewed this fic! There's some time between assignments, so I guess I had some time to write up some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from K project or its associated characters. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, because what I wrote would be legit instead. (Sadly, I don't own K project, so what I write is not canon. Saruhiko and Misaki will have to wait a bit before they get married).

~still at Fushimi's residence~

Having both received "the talk" from the top two officers of the Blue Clan, all four people emerged from the respective rooms. It was rather awkward, and when their eyes met, both Misaki and Saruhiko looked away quickly, a blush forming immediately. Although, each blush was for a different reason...'_Misaki just HAS to be my wife! There's just no other way about it! The thought of my Misaki with anyone else is just...UGH. And Misaki is just so cute...so cute...I won't stand for it if anyone else but me dates her, I just won't! I can't! ...But if she's happy...No! She thinks she's happy with Suoh Mikoto right now, but I will change that...she'll see! She won't find any true happiness unless it's with me, because I'm the only one who really knows what she needs. That's right, isn't it? Of course it is.' _the sapphire-raven thought with determination as they made their way back to the table. '_Ehh...Saru and I...sex!? Hahahaha, there's no way that's going to happen! He's a Blue, I'm part of Homra! We can never mix, because I won't betray Mikoto-san like he did! If Saru cared half as much as the woman thinks, he'd never have joined the Blues...the not-so-Cold Hearted Woman is mistaken, Saru's just being weird...there's no way he holds an ounce of...ugh...l-l-love...for...me..._' She thought, though she couldn't help but feel a bit sad at that. _'Although it is less scant than before, those clothes are rather juvenile, are they not? They do not quite make the lady...perhaps she requires some guidance from Awashima-kun.' _Munakata thought as he gave Misaki's outfit a quick glance. It was a rather boyish coordinate. _'T-that outfit...! It looks familiar...but where have I seen it before? It certainly looks cute on her, but it's not the most fitting outfit...No doubt Fushimi-kun, with his short attention span, prevented her from buying more suitable clothes...I should take her shopping...'_ Awashima thought as she looked at Misaki's usual outfit of a loose white shirt, green shorts, and red jacket tied at the waist. It was even baggier on her, now that she had a petite female's body.

"Ahem, since all morning rituals are done with, shall we proceed with breakfast, then?" Munakata tried to ease the silence a bit as they all took their seats at the table again. Awashima can't help but stare at Misaki's outfit. It was very familiar, she could've sworn she saw that coordinate before, but where...? It also looks a lot better on this petite girl than in the image that flashed in her mind, but she couldn't point out who it was. "Mm-hm." Fushimi stated back halfheartedly, his mind still preoccupied with making Misaki his, as he brought a cup of coffee to his lips, his eyes never leaving the redhead. "..." Misaki ate silently, still a bit dejected that Saruhiko couldn't possibly feel anything towards her. '_His getting me underwear and looking out for me is just because he's part of a police force, they have to do this for civilians, isn't that so? They need to keep up a good appearance, even if they actually aren't all that good deep down ….Besides, he already has a girlfriend...' _she thought as she continued to nibble on a piece of grilled fish. '_Tch. Mi-Sa-Kii~...what are you thinking about when you munch on that fish in such a manner? I bet it's Mikoto again...damn it all! Have some tact, woman! Although I'm glad you didn't start ranting about how 'wonderful' he is, must you show so clearly that your heart isn't here right now!? Can't you have some decency and at least PRETEND to be attentive? It's so obvious your mind is somewhere else! Look at me, dammit…'_ Saruhiko thought agitatedly as he continued his breakfast, his eyes never once leaving the russet haired girl's face. His anger was carefully masked, but it did not go unnoticed by a certain pair of keen eyes.

They finished breakfast in silence, each person concluding with a different thought to ponder on for the rest of the day. _'Gah, whatever...screw Saru and his bitch, I need to get back to Homra before they realize it's me and arrest me or something...'_ Misaki thought as she finished the last of her breakfast. _'Today is the perfect opportunity to make Misaki closer to me...it's my day off, and he's just turned into a she, so it's a vulnerability...I'll make use of that and persuade her to stay with me for a while longer...'_ Saruhiko thought as he finished off his coffee. '_Hmm...should I start giving Fushimi-kun a raise? If he does intend to go through with his plans...a wedding will cost a pretty penny, not to mention that expenses for a child are no trifle...' _Munakata pondered as he concentrated on the morning newspaper he had taken to reading. '_It's so hard to watch such a cute girl in not-so-cute clothes...I really need to bring her shopping...'_ Awashima thought as she stirred her coffee. BLIP! BLIP! BLIP! Suddenly, the obnoxious beeping of three PDAs simultaneously going off broke the thoughtful silence. The three Blues at the table took out their government-issued PDAs to see what the matter was.

"Well Captain, Lieutenant, I guess this means you should be on your way. Good luck, though." Saruhiko said lackadaisically. It was his day off today, and he certainly wasn't about to forgo it just because they texted him about a strain outbreak. It's not as if the Captain and Lieutenant can't handle it without him. BLIP! BLIP! BLIP! Scanning his PDA over again, Munakata sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I'm afraid I will have to retract on my promise about your day off, Fushimi-kun. The situation has changed. According to this update that Akiyama-kun has sent me, it seems that it is not just a bunch of strains creating chaos. It appears they are actually a gang with a lot of strain members...and their method of attack is quite organized. They take to terrorizing residential areas and school zones, presumably because the people in those areas are less armed and easier prey, though I see little in terms of money when it comes to these people. You know that at this time of day it is usually seniors and young children who occupy these areas, yes? It is unusual that a group like this would choose to target such places...rogues like these are often only after power or money. Seeing as they won't get much of either by terrorizing old people or children, we must apprehend each member at all costs and ascertain what it is they are after. As such, I am formally ordering you, as the Blue King, to carry out your duties as my clansman. I will give you a day off after, but today, you are to head out with us immediately. Do I make myself clear?" he spoke authoritatively, with no room for argument.

"Tch. Yes sir."Fushimi answered reluctantly as he returned to his bedroom and quickly changed his clothes back to his Scepter 4 uniform. _'Note to self: Akiyama is absolutely going to get his pay docked. And his beloved fringe sheared.'_ "Ready to deploy, sir." he answered mechanically, his displeasure masked. Screw all the strains and civilians! He was looking forward to spending a nice day with his Misaki, no interruptions! He was certainly going to give that strain group a piece of his mind when he gets his hands on them. "W-wait! I-I'm coming too!" Misaki limped forwards as well. "Hmm? No miss, we understand your alarm for Fushimi-kun, but rest assured he is trained. He'll be able to handle himself. I assure you we'll return him to you in one piece so that you two can carry on with your activities." Munakata stated. "T-that's not it! Like hell I'm worried about that bastard! I'm just worried about the people! You said they were terrorizing a school zone, right? Those children won't stand a chance against a gang, much less a gang with strains!" Misaki cried out. If there was anything she couldn't stand, it was someone who thought they were big shots for bullying others who quite clearly couldn't put up a fight against them. There was nothing great about such people, only the cowardly do that.

"Misaki-chan, I understand your noble concern, but we cannot allow you to come along. You are not trained or otherwise esp-" Awashima was about to say, but was cut off by the redhead. "Heh, you Blues quite underestimate me! I usually wouldn't do this, but for the sake of the children, I guess it can't be helped. I'm Homra! Those strain punks have another thing coming if they think they can get away with something like that!" she exclaimed, doing her trademark collar pull-down and showing her Homra tattoo...plus some unnecessary cleavage. There was a moment of shocked silence, before all three Blue clan members each reacted differently. Saruhiko rushed up to pull her collar back up, while Munakata coughed away his shock and Awashima watched on, strained. '_So that's where I saw that outfit from! Yata Misaki...of Homra...but wasn't that a guy? This is a girl, although she has the same name...unless that Yata Misaki went through a sex change surgery? But that makes no sense...he seemed to prideful to do that...'_she thought as she looked on. _'A member of Homra...Fushimi-kun has been fraternizing with a member of the clan we are least at ease with...and in a loverly manner no less...it makes me wonder if he does not jeopardize his work sometimes because of his relaionship...I'll need to have a talk with him, and possibly Suoh Mikoto as well.' _Munakata thought as he continued to look at the struggling couple before him.

"Misaki! what are you thinking, doing that in front of the Captain? Have some sense of shame! Don't you realize that now you are a girl, you can't go around pulling down your collar? It reveals a little more something that you shouldn't show, especially not to your enemies!" Saruhiko scolded her. "W-what!? Not everyone's a perv like you , Saru! Besides, I can't not do this! This is my pride, you know!" Misaki snapped back, agitated that he'd stop her from showing the Homra mark. It was a matter of pride. "Pride doesn't mean you can just pull down your collar and flash your breasts, Misaki! It doesn't matter how small they are, those are for my eyes only!" the blue-haired teen argued back jealously, unwilling to let her go outside if she so easily exposed herself like that again. "W-what!? Who made that rule!? No one ever told me about it!" the russet haired girl shot back indignantly. "*sigh* Misaki...why must you be so uncooperative? I've given you every and any thing you could possibly have asked for, so why can't you be good and stay here just for the while? Huh? You have a crappy leg and a pulled muscle, if you go, you'd only be dead weight. Then I'll have to be saving the children, and you. Is that what you want, Mi~Sa~Ki~? To be rescued like a princess? If you want that, I can arrange it, but let's save that for play time, ok? This is serious business, so just stand down for now." he quickly recovered, his tone agitatingly condescending.

"Shut up, Saru! Who the hell wants to be saved by you!? Certainly not me! And I certainly as hell won't need to be rescued! Don't look down on me just because I'm a girl right now, dammit! Once I change back, you'll see!" Misaki burst out angrily, limp-stomping her way to the door. "No. No means no, Misaki. You are staying here and getting better, whether you like it or not." Saruhiko ordered coldly. He was sick of her arguing back and never being attentive to him. It was always Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san, or Homra, with her. It was never him. He lunged down and grabbed her injured leg by the ankle, instantly sweeping her off balance. "Aaaaah! That fucking hurts, jackass! What the hell is wrong with you!?" she cried out, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. "See? That's exactly what I mean. Even falling down would hurt you like this, and you dare to say you'll be ok in battle? Try being in a battle right now, forget about not being able to walk for a week. You might just never walk again if you went. You know why? Because you'd be dead." Saruhiko spat out bitterly, piercing blue eyes boring into shaken golden ones. Pain, betrayal, and anger were evident in the blue gaze. Why couldn't she see her situation and care about her own body a little more? Was Homra and that pride worth risking even her life for? Everytime she spoke about "pride" or Homra, or Suoh Mikoto...he felt his heart shatter a little more. It was an unceasing reminder that her heart was devoted to something else, enough to forgo her own life. That she hadn't thought at all of how he might feel, that she hadn't even heard his reasons.

"I...I..." She couldn't think of anything to say, those cold eyes were like nothing she had ever seen before on Saruhiko. At least, not on her Saru, the Saru she knew. He continued to stare at her with those eyes, daring her to make a comeback. "...Umm...o-ok..." she finished quietly. She hated how lame she sounded, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of the Saru in front of her right now. "Good. Good girl. I'll be back soon." Saruhiko sighed in relief, his cold demenaour gone in a flash, to be replaced with a truly relieved and genuine smile. Misaki felt her face heat up again at that sight, and her heart felt like it had suddenly leapt up to her throat...it had been a long while since she had last seen Saru truly happy. "Sit tight. I'll be back before you know it." He reassured her gently, and kissed her on the forehead, which shocked both Munakata and Awashima even more than his smile. Who knew that quiet, disinterested, stone-faced Fushimi-kun can actually be so expressive, so affectionate? And furthermore, around a member of Homra no less? "U-uhn..." she nodded lamely, not sure how to respond to such gentle kindness. She felt her face burn even more.

With that all settled, Fushimi turned and went with the other two Blues, out the door. She dragged herself to the couch and sat down. It was so utterly pointless and boring right now...she couldn't really walk, and there was nothing to do. She rummaged around the cabinets, and found the first aid kit, and thank god, there was medical plaster in there. Unrolling a suitable amount, she found scissors and cut the length. Then she pasted the plaster onto the sprained ankle and the inner thigh, where it hurt. She sighed in relief as a cooling sensation began to spread throughout that leg. She took out a roll of elastic bandage, and began to wrap her leg so the plaster doesn't peel off. Having finished bandaging, she put the first aid kit back to where it was. She couldn't walk very well right now, so it might be hard pressed to make her way back to Homra. _'I'll wait until Saru comes back. At least then he won't be all pissed and scary...'_ she thought, Saruhiko's cold expression flashed in her mind again. She made her way to the bedroom, and flopped down onto the bed. It smelled strongly of Saru, a cool, musky scent. Not overpowering, but there was something masculine, and dare she admit it..._sexy_ about his scent. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the best she could describe it was that it was Saru's scent. It certainly wasn't cologne. At any rate, it was good and she felt herself dozing off amongst the blue sheets.

~ Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city~

"What is the situation, Akiyama-kun?" Munakata asked calmly and with authority when they arrived at the scene. Currently, a row of Scepter 4 soldiers were holding up a forcefield wall against a fair sized group of strains, who were pounding against them with all their might. Some unleashed balls of energy, others pounded with a force that sent shockwaves, which could be felt even in the air around them. All around, pedestrians took cover and cowered in fear as windows were smashed, trashcans and boxes exploded, and lamp posts were bent from the forces afoot. "Things are not looking optimal, Captain. We have instructed the schools nearby to secure themselves and their students in safe places. Civilians have been told to evacuate the area where they can, those stranded are to take cover. The strains are holding up a very aggressive offence, their organization has led them to become a more difficult force to deal with. Alone, they are fairly easy to subdue, but they seem to have organized themselves to support each other where they are lacking. So far, we have been able to stand our ground, and not let them take an inch. I cannot predict how long we can keep this up, however." the shaggy haired blue clansman reported grimly. "Oya...how troublesome. You say that the schools have secured themselves, and civilians have been evacuated, correct?" Munakata asked calmly, despite the mounting explosions around him. The area had virtually become a war zone, what with a lot of things damaged, burning, or bent out of shape.

"Yes, sir." Akiyama answered dilligently. "Hmm...I did not want it to come to this, but it looks like we will have to switch our defensive position to an all-out offense instead. Akiyama-kun, kindly put forth this order from me: we are now to treat this as an assault operation. Members are to group themselves by three and attack the strains individually. Break them up where they seek to support each other, break their formation." A feral glint reflected off his glasses as Munakata pushed them up again. "Yes sir." Akiyama responded dutifully, and hurried off to dispatch the order to the other Scepter 4 members who were busy defending. "Well, you two have heard the plan of attack, I presume. I do not think we need to waste any more time now. Munakata, battou!" with that, the Blue King charged in the sea of flaming blue that were his clansmen, followed by Awashima, and Fushimi, both with weapons drawn. "All Scepter 4 members are to attack! I repeat, all Scepter 4 members are to attack!" Munakata ordered. Like clockwork, the defensive wall of Blue split up simultaneously, and well organized groups of three broke out and advanced forward, breaking up the attacking group of strains.

True to Munakata's prediction, when the strains were no longer able to support each other, some were quick to run away, while others bull headedly fought on, and were quickly subdued. Noticing that things were not going so well, a certain suspicious, purple shadow slipped away discreetly, an ominous purple jewel clutched within its hands as it went away to an area the Blues would least suspect to search: within their own territory. Within an hour, many strains and normal gang members were brought into custody, and nearby schools and residences were being calmed and notified of the arrests. A blue-black haired Scepter 4 officer sighed, there will be so many forms that need filling tonight, he'd end up pulling another overtime. He only hoped that Misaki might make him dinner, and maybe be too injured to leave. He knew it was bad to wish she hadn't recovered, but he couldn't help it. Anything to make her stay, just a minute more, a second more…he'll take it all.

~ Back at the Sarumi Love-Nest Fushimi's Apartment~

A slight creak could be heard as the windows became unlocked from the outside. A silent 'pft' was heard, and a tiny, purple silhouette landed without a sound onto the wooden floors of the apartment. Quickly glancing around, the lavender rabbit did a back flip and upon landing, changed back into an androgynous looking youth. _'Hmmm….doesn't seem like there's much progress, by the smell of things.'_ s/he thought as s/he went around the apartment, noting that there was still that cool, musky smell from the first time s/he was brought here. Although there is a new, yet faint, scent of a clear sweetness, like ripe summer fruit. _'Heeehh…? Did that Yata Misaki fall for it and come here? Maybe my plan is falling into place after all~~' _Kagami thought gleefully as s/he continued to search around the apartment. Eventually, s/he found his/her way to the bedroom, where a redhead was dozing peacefully.

'_Ooh! Score! She's sleeping in his bed too, huh? Guess they're going somewhere…but is it enough? Hmm…I should probably push a little more, just in case…' _ the lavender headed youth thought, a mischievous smile gracing his/her face.

Slowly and gently, s/he began to lift the covers, noting the exposed and wrapped leg. _'Looks like something I can use here~' _ Kagami began looking around, and spotted Misaki's PDA lying on the dresser beside the bed. "Teeheehee…" giggling quietly, s/he pushed the bottom of the redhead's shorts up, as high as s/he could make them without waking up the sleeping girl. Switching the camera on Misaki's PDA to silent, the purple-haired youth climbed over the sleeping form and snapped a few pictures of bared legs, from an angle that looked as if Misaki had taken those pictures herself[1]. Kagami moved off quickly, which was just as well, for at that moment Misaki had decided to turn and lie flat on her back, one hand coming down to push her shorts back down. Kagami's heart almost stopped when Misaki did that, thankfully, she did not wake up as the lavender youth thought she would. After a while and everything has settled again, Kagami once again sneaked up to the sleeping girl. Just ever so gently, the violet youth pulled up the sleeping redhead's shirt, until her bra covered breasts showed. Carefully holding the PDA above the breasts, s/he snapped a few pictures, and quickly got off again. Feeling the breeze, Misaki shifted and pulled her shirt back down again and pulled the sheets over herself.

'_Aagh! Just when I was about to get to the good part…! Guess I'll have to do that all over again….'_ Pulling out a silver aerosol, Kagami sprayed a bit of her special lavender mist over Misaki. In a mere seconds, her breathing deepened, signaling that the russet-haired girl was in a deep slumber. '_Ok, I gotta' do this quickly and carefully…I've only got 15 minutes…_' Kagami gently rolled the sheets off, and gently pulled off Misaki's shorts. Carefully, she tugged at the peach coloured panties until they came off, too. S/he rushed back to the bathroom and took Misaki's guy briefs, and gingerly slipped them back onto the sleeping girl, so she wouldn't notice right away when she woke up. Just as quickly, the amethyst teen slipped the shorts back onto the dozing girl. _'Alright, all set. Time to heat things up a little.'_ Kagami thought with a little smirk. Opening Misaki's PDA, s/he began to attach the photos s/he had taken just a few moments before to a message for a certain, blue haired officer. Once satisfied, s/he tapped "send". There, phase 1 of her second plan was done. Hiding the peach coloured panties, Kagami went back into the bedroom, and set to waking up the sleeping redhead.

"Oi, wake up! Who the hell said you could be here!?" s/he demanded loudly, shaking the redhead roughly. "H-huh? W-what?" Misaki murmured incoherently, still feeling fuzzy from being woken so abruptly. "Saru, what the….oh my god, it's you! You bitch!" Misaki flipped when her eyes focused and right before her was the bitch who started it all. "Hmm? Excuse you, I would say you're the bitch here, shamelessly mooching your way into my dear Saru's bed and dirtying it with your wily ways." Kagami taunted silkily. "WHAT!? I dare you to say that again! For your information, I didn't have to mooch ANYONE. 'Your' darling was the one who kidnapped _me_ and MADE me _sleep in the same bed with him_. Guess this means he's tired of YOU." Misaki shot back triumphantly. "Bitch please. Him, tired of ME, for YOU? I know there are many ways for people to cope with their own incompetence, but you really top the cake in whining and blaming, huh? What part of you is more desirable than me? Take a look at yourself, PLEASE. Your hair is shaggy, but mine is silky smooth~ you dress like a guy, but I'm sophisticated and sexy~" at this point, Kagami flexed his/her hot-pants clad legs, grinning victoriously as the red head before her seethed with anger.

"Admit it, you're just not good enough for Saru. If he ever took you in, it's because he pities you, nothing more. You're awkward when you're a guy, and I've evened out the playing field a little by letting you become a girl. Who would've thought that even as a girl, you couldn't satisfy him? Your chest is small, your hair is unkempt, and you don't dress enticing either. You just can't satisfy him. At all. Best check yourself before you wreck yourself." Kagami smirked, knowing full well that s/he had just succeeded in hammering in the last proverbial nail in the coffin. "….W-well, who wants Saru anyway? He's such a depressing man, I'm glad I don't catch his eye! You two deserve each other, one's a depressing bureaucrat, and the other is a shallow, jealous bitch. I don't envy you at all. In fact, staying here any longer would lower me to YOUR level. Even the thought of this makes me sick. I'm outta' here, if you want Saru's bed so BADLY." Misaki spat the last part out as if it was the most bitter poison, as she grabbed her PDA and stomped out of the apartment.

'_Dumbass Saru and his dumbass bitch! I'll show them I'm better! Not shameless like them!' _Misaki thought angrily as she limped her way back to Homra territory, her skateboard tucked under her arm. Up in the apartment, Kagami smiled satisfactorily as she watched the red vanguard disappear from view. "Time to set up the rest~" s/he sang with an androgynous voice, heading over to Fushimi's coffee table. That place should be the first place he'd go to as soon as he got home. Kagami took out the pair of peach coloured panties s/he had removed from the redhead earlier, and put them on the table. Snooping around Fushimi's work desk, she finally found a pen and a piece of note paper. After thinking for a while and practicing a messy scrawl (which s/he was almost certain Misaki had), Kagami scrawled something and placed the card next to the panties on the table. Happy with his/her handiwork, the purple teen quietly exited the apartment through the window, pulling it closed behind him/her.

~Scepter 4 Headquarters, 1:00 am~

Fushimi Saruhiko yawned and stretched his arms, finally done all the reports he had to file about the strains they had caught earlier this afternoon. It turns out none of them were willing to talk, or somehow mysteriously forgot what it was that they were fighting for. Munakata had ordered for them to be put in the prisons until they can all remember and confess. With any type of persuasion as necessary. Sparing a glance at the clock on the wall, he sighed. It was already 1 am in the morning…he doubted that Misaki would still be awake, waiting up for him. Nonetheless, he made his way back to his apartment as quickly as possible.

~Back at the Sarumi lovenest Fushimi's apartment~

"Mi~Sa~Ki~ I'm hooooome~~" Saruhiko sang, hoping that the redhead might still be up, and answer somehow. He was slightly disappointed when he heard no reply, but had thought that perhaps the redhead was simply deep asleep in his bed. No matter, he'll cuddle with her soon. Removing his coat and saber, he made his way to the bedroom, not turning the light on in case it woke his ruby goddess. However, his heart almost stopped when his hand made contact with the cold, empty mattress. "Misaki…?" his voice was weary and forlorn. He hesitantly got up and turned on the lights, hoping Misaki had simply been hiding. Fushimi searched his entire apartment, and true to his deepest fear, she had left. He could almost hear the sound of glass shattering in his ear; the sound of his heart literally breaking and shattering.

"Nngh…." He whined tiredly as he planted himself onto the couch. There was nothing left, he had his chance, but he wasted it. Slowly, he reached for his PDA, half hopeful and half afraid to find that there was nothing. What he saw immediately lifted his mood. A message from Misaki? Maybe she did leave him a little something after all. She still cares~! As he opened the message, his glasses cracked at what he saw, and he cupped his nose with one hand. Nothing could describe how happy he was at the moment.

_To: Shitty monkey_

_From: Mi~Sa~Ki~3_

_Re: Fun_

_Shitty monkey, not like you have a right to know, but I've gone back to Homra. There's nothing to do at your place, so there's no point sticking around. It's not like I care about you or anything, but I don't like owing things, even if it is to a jackass like you. So think of this as repayment for helping me out (it's still your fault that I'm a girl, though!), don't think that I care or like you or anything. You're just so pathetic and depressing, I thought this might do you some good. Probably better than that shitty ass bitch you call a girlfriend._

_Yata._

_P.S. Look on the coffee table if this isn't enough. I'm not giving any more than this. You can go screw yourself if you want more._

_Attachments : mylegs .jpg, nottowasteunderwear . jpg_

'_M-Misaki….you….you are JUST TOO CUTE~!_' Saruhiko thought exploded after saving the pictures to his PDA. After a stressful day of work, that was exactly the type of stress reliever he needed. Some candid shots of Misaki's bare, slender legs, and a generous shot of her small breasts clad in the bra he bought her. This was better than any store-bought porn…he could just jack off to this and cum in seconds. Though the wording was kind of strange…his girlfriend? His Misaki had such a weird way with words… _'Silly Misaki…my girlfriend is you…why would you diss yourself like that? Unless…you want to be my 'bitch'?'_ Saruhiko thought incoherently. Noticing the P.S. note, he shifted his focus from his phone to his coffee table. Something fluffy and peach-coloured sat on the top…Oh god, is it…? He leaned forward and picked it up. He read the note beside it quickly, and couldn't believe the pair fo panties he held. '_Oh Misaki~ you are just too cute…don't you know what you do to me?'_ He (perversely) held the panties to his nose, sniffing deeply. Ahh….the scent of his Misaki…the smell of ripened summer fruit with a slight touch of musk, since these have been close to some very sensitive parts… _'I know just what to give her as a return gift~'_ Fushimi smirked knowingly.

~The gifts have been given~

Wow, this took long….I'm sorry guys! I haven't been able to get the plot to flow as smoothly lately…although I do know how this fic is going to end…I just need to fill in the middle gap. This chapter feels a bit OOC….and I made Saru such a perv! –buries herself-

Btw, for the readers who have forgotten: Kagami is the rabbit strain that Saru picked up, who also went about playing matchmaker between Misaki and Saru~! However, underneath that playful surface, does s/he hold a more sinister role?

**[1] angle that looked as if Misaki had taken those pictures herself** : Well, Kagami took the picture from Misaki's waist down, so it looks like Misaki had sat up and held the cell phone and took a picture of her legs. It won't make sense (or be convincing) if Kagami took a picture of Misaki as she was lying on the bed, it would give away that someone else took the picture. Kagami is trying to create the illusion that Misaki willingly sent seductive pictures.


	7. Pursuit

A Fortunate Mistake chp.7: Pursuit

Thank you again to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, and/or followed this fic, and has continued to do so! :D It's good to see that there's also some suggestions and people are more open with their comments. That way I know what to keep and what to take out. :3 So thanks~!

Trying out a new formatting here, but kinda' changes it when I upload it. Not sure if it still shows up as a "wall" of text, but I hope triple-spacing will separate them properly! Anyway, if anyone still experiences this chapter as a "wall", please notify me! And tell me whether you're using a computer or mobile device to view it, since I was told that the format apparently changes a bit depending on what you use to view the chapters. Thanks!

We've seen what Scepter 4 thinks of fem!Misaki (they don't seem too surprised…rather, they're more concerned), now it's time to see how Homra takes it!

Disclaimer: I don't own K/K Project, otherwise Saru and Misaki would have been married. And K would be a graphic yaoi instead.

~ Back at Homra~

Kusanagi was polishing glasses as usual, although he cannot help but feel apprehensive. One of their younger members, their little Wild Crow, had been gone since yesterday after they sent him to do a cleanout mission of some random gang's base. He had easily finished it within an hour and half, and had told them he'd chill at his own apartment because he felt tired. The blond knew there was nothing to worry about, _'Yata-chan probably just slept in, and that's why he hadn't shown up for a day.'_ Nonetheless, there was still a feeling of foreboding that he couldn't shake off. Giving his shoulders a shrug, the blond put away the glass, and was reaching for another glass when the doors to the HOMRA bar were slammed open with little decorum. _'Tsk. What is with people and slamming my doors? Why do they always like to treat the furnishings with more force than is necessary!?'_ Kusanagi thought angrily, and was about to snap at whomever it was until he saw the person.

Indeed, he was not the only person who had stopped what he had been doing and turned to gaze at the person who just entered. Most of them were rather surprised…afterall, what was a red-headed middle schooler doing in their hangout? With the exception of Anna, they took in no members younger than sixteen, seeing as they usually dealt with gangs and those just weren't what minors should be doing. "Well hello, little kitten~ what brings you here? Did you get lost? Tell this nii-chan[1] here what happened~~" ever the womanizer, Chitose You(Yoh)[2] wasted no time in flirting. He winked at the angry-looking redhead and kissed the back of her hand, which seemed to only agitate her further.

"C-cut that out, you damn creep! Stupid playboy Chitose! It's me, Yata!" the girl screamed, drawing her hand away and bopping the man in the back of the head in the process. "W-what…? Ah ha ha ha…sweetheart, believe me when I say you have no luck with our Yata. I can see you're very into him, you even took the pains to look like him! But seriously, you'll be very disappointed. See, our Yata-chan can't even look at a woman without stuttering, I don't think you'll be able to hook up with him. Why not think about me instead, hmm? Of course, I generally don't date middle schoolers, so…." Before he could finish that sentence, he was sent hurtling back with a punch. Instantly, all members of Homura were on their feet, and closing in on the russet haired girl. "Oi, girly! Don't think you can come in here and cause trouble just 'cuz Chitose was a l'il nice to ya and all! Ya hurt one of us, yer gonna' deal with all of us!" Kamamoto advanced, cracking his knuckles in the process as he loomed threateningly over the now-female Misaki.

"Keh. Stupid Kamamoto, move outta' my way! I'm here to talk to Kusanagi-san!" with one fell swoop and in typical Yata style, she felled the big man with a well placed punch to the gut. "uuuh….only Yata-san can do that…." The big man grunted as he fell, and the other members rushed to see if he was ok. Meanwhile, Misaki had made her way to the bar, where Kusanagi had been calmly assessing the whole scene, deciding he'd only step in if it was apparent the rest of the crew couldn't handle this newcomer. "Kusanagi-san! You gotta'believe me! I'm Yata! I was turned into a girl by that creepy monkey, and the other day, he tried to hold me captive, and then there was this weird ass bitch and-" the girl rambled on, until the blond man at the bar held up a hand to silence her. "First of all, miss, you claim to be our Yata-chan. Do you have any proof that you are? It's really hard to believe that just because you claim so. You're going to have to show me something convincing for me to believe you are indeed our Yatagarasu."

"Even you, Kusanagi-san!?...F-fine, then. How about this?" She proudly held out her PDA, which would definitely show that she was who she claimed to be, right? Why else have someone's cell phone if you're not that person? "Hmm… that does not prove that you are our Yata-chan. Anyone can steal a cell phone, especially if it's Yata-chan." Kusanagi said matter-of-factly as he tucked his glasses up on his nose. "Huh!? W-w-what!? What d'you mean by that!?" Misaki demanded angrily. "Well, you're certainly hot headed like he is, but that alone is no proof." The older blond shrugged. "Well, how about this!?" she pulled her collar down, revealing the Homura symbol. "Whoa! Little lady, you should not be exposing yourself like that!" Kusanagi looked away and averted his eyes. Nonetheless, he managed to catch a glimpse of the Homura mark.

"Whoaa…you might not want to do that, little sister. Those tits aren't quite big enough to be attractive, you know? Wait 'till you grow a little more, alright? This nii-chan promises you he'll date you then, ok?" Chitose was back again in full playboy mode, only to have a skateboard chucked at his head. Turning back to the bartender, Misaki demanded, "Well!? What do you have to say to that?" "Hmm….that can always be a tattoo, though…show me something definitive, and I'll believe you." Kusanagi was starting to believe the redheaded girl, just a little. It is not often that the general public knows the precise pattern of Homura's symbol. "Ugh, alright. If that's not enough for you…" Misaki formed a flaming fist. "How about now? Only members of Homura can control fire like this!" "Hmmm….promising. However, show us something only our Yata-chan can do." Kusanagi said after looking at the flaming fist.

"Alright, alright. Just make sure you pay attention! I'm not repeating it!" the redhead was starting to get agitated from the refused efforts. She had done pretty much everything to prove herself as who she was. Getting on her skateboard, she attempted her signature move: a flame tornado[3]. Only, she forgot that she had pulled her leg just last night, and as a result, she failed to pull it off. "Hmm…I think that about sums it up. You may be a member of Homura, but I don't think you are our Yata-chan. I don't know the reason for why you're lying, but you're going to have a lot to answer to when the real Yata comes back." Kusanagi scolded in a motherly fashion as he sat her on a bar stool. Just then, Anna entered the bar area. "Kusanagi-san…what are you doing…? Who is that…?" the young girl asked innocently as she made her way to the bar area.

"Ah, just the person I need. Anna, this girl claims to be Yata-chan. Please use your marbles to see if she is who she said she is." Kusanagi directed to the younger girl. "Mnh." The platinum-haired child affirmed with a light utterance, and held up a red marble, scrutinizing Misaki as she did so. After a moment of silence… "Yata-san, I think you look better in a red dress." Anna spoke out bluntly. "W-w-wha-!? Anna, you know I can't! Dresses just…ugh, they're not my thing! You know how it is! I'm still having trouble believing I'm a girl…." Misaki grumbled while the rest of Homura could only gape in shock. _'Holy crap….it really is Yata-chan….'_ The rest of them (minus Anna) thought in unison. "Well, now that we've cleared the issue, mind telling us how you came to be like this, Yata-chan?" Kusanagi asked good naturedly, no longer suspicious.

"Well, like I said before, I was turned into a girl by that shitty ass monkey." Misaki grumbled. "Hmm? …Oh, do you mean Saru-kun?" Kusanagi ventured, a bit of amusement laced the end of his question. "As if there could be anyone else so annoying..." the copper-haired girl grumbled, as the other members of Homura gathered around to hear how it all happened. "Whoaa….you mean that same lanky, emo Fushimi managed to do that to you? I thought he was just shy and withdrawn, but I give him credit for having the balls and brains to pull this off…." Shouhei blurted out a bit insensitively. "Dumbass! This isn't the time to be amazed or amused! Can't you see Yata-chan is in a problem because of what that little creep did!?" Bandou gave a smack to the overly joyful youth. "Seriously, I can't stand people who can just throw friends away as soon as it's convenient…and now that little shit pulls off this bodily violation…how'd he pull this off anyhow?" the hooded teen cracked his knuckles as he said this.

"Yeah! See? Finally, someone who understands what the heck is going on and actually says something useful!" the redhead perked up, hopeful since someone seemed to be on her side. For once. "Don't worry, Yata-chan. We got your back. Isn't that what Homura is? Mess with one of us, mess with all of us!" Shouhei piped up again, seeming to have forgotten what he said ten seconds ago. "Yes, if anyone tries to molest you on the streets or bullies you, you call us and send us a pic of the jackass too, alright? We'll deal with him…afterall, we can't let scum get away thinking he can do something to our little sisters and get away, can we?" Dewa let out with a smile, although it was a somewhat ominous looking one. "…thanks a lot guys, but…WHO'S YOUR LITTLE SISTER!? DAMMIT DON'T FORGET I'M THIRD IN COMMAND HERE!" the redheaded teen exploded again. All this talk of her as if she needed to be swaddled in cotton wool was making her mad. She just turned into a girl, not a useless doll. She can certainly kick ass if she wanted. Right?

"Ahem. Alright, children. You all calm down, and let Yata-chan explain to us from top to bottom, alright?" Kusanagi chided gently, but his murderous smile seemed to say something else altogether. Wordlessly, the members settled themselves again, and sat down around the bar. "So, Yata-chan, you say Saru-kun did this to you…how did that all happen?" the blond bartender asked, back to polishing his glasses. The Homura alphabet[4] leaned in to listen.

"Well…I was finished with the mission about that gang around the West end, and heading back home…but when I was skating through some alleys like usual, this bitch on the roofs started pelting stones at me. Like, what the heck was her problem, right? So she starts crap with me, and obviously I defend. We're fighting, and she was saying how she's Saru's bitch and everything…and then she started spouting crap about how I'm not good enough and stuff…tch, as if I have the same bad taste as she does. I mean, I was guy. I wouldn't dig another guy anyway." Misaki paused and looked around, the Homura alphabet nodded (with the exception of the E, who snorted quietly…but she'll get him for that later). Many members had knowing looks or the beginnings of a Chesire smile tugging at the corner of their lips as they secretly sent glances amongst themselves.

"Yeah, so I was winning, which was natural because I was stronger and all…and then she starts whining about leveling the playing field, and said I should play on her level. Just to prove that I'd win anyway, I drank this thing that slowed me down somewhat, to give her a handicap. We still fought and I was still winning, but she laced her weapons with drugs, that sneaky bitch…next thing I knew, I was a girl." The redheaded girl finished with a huff, her cheeks set in a cute, flushed pout. _'Yata-chan…don't just drink something a stranger gives you...even if she comments about the sexual tension between Saru-kun and you…'_ the remaining male members thought in unison. "So…that is from yesterday 'till now, right? Was Saru-kun involved directly? Or just his…'bitch'?" Kusanagi pressed on, a bit wary of the foul language with Anna around.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, here's the part I seriously can't believe. I blacked out in the alley and the next thing I knew, I became like this…and I was at Saru's…" as she recalled the scene again, she blushed bright red and refused to talk more. She couldn't very well tell them she had woken up in his _bed_, and _**naked**_ of all things. Kusanagi frowned at the reaction. She mentioned him, but turns bright red and clams up. '_Not a normal reaction for a girl who'd just stayed at someone's place…something must have gone on…by her reaction, he must have done something…don't tell me..!_' Kusanagi was getting agitated as he analyzed the situation, but he was careful not to let it show on his face. "Ne, Yata-chan, by any chance did you happen to have spent the night at Saru-kun's place….?" At this, all the members leaned in, hanging onto every word now, even the normally uninterested Eric. It wasn't like he and Yata got along, but he certainly wouldn't stand by and do nothing if he knew someone in his clan was raped or taken advantage of…afterall, that was what Kousuke saved him from. He knew how terrible it was to be kept and made into someone's toy, no matter how short the time was or what was done. In his opinion, no one deserved that, not even the Chihuahua.

"Uhh…ummm…y-yes…." Misaki answered hesitantly, a bit scared of how attentive everyone was. Kusanagi was about to press on, until the doors to bar HOMRA were opened yet again. This time, it was opened in a normal fashion, and a courier deliveryman called out, "Is there a Yata Misaki here? Package for Yata Misaki!" "Oh, here!" with that, the russet-haired girl hopped off her bar stool and limped her way to the door. _'That limp!'_ the rest of Homura (minus Anna) noticed, their jaws dropped at the scandalous thought that hit them all. _'That's it, he MUST have done something…'_ Kusanagi seethed inwardly. No one touched his wards! Not even a former ward! '_It seems Saru-kun needs a bit of coaching in life….some SERIOUS coaching about how to woo a woman properly…a very rigorous, physically draining, wound-inducing coaching session….'_

"Ehh? I wonder what this is…?" Misaki wondered as she brought the package to the bar. "Ya mean ya didn't order this, Yata-san?" Kamamoto asked. "Well, it might be one of the games or something that I pre-ordered and stuff, but that shouldn't have arrived until the next month…" the girl said uncertainly, looking down at the parcel that had been couriered. "Hmm…did you maybe forget that you had ordered something? You do forget a lot, but I guess it can't be helped. Chihuahuas have small brains." Eric teased. "W-WHAT!? You come here and say that to my face, you Fujishima fanboy!"the redhead exploded again. She always kept track of her purchases, since she could never wait to receive them. "Chihuahua have small brains. What's so wrong about my being devoted to Kousuke? He's a kind and strong person." Eric admitted unabashedly. Fujishima blushed lightly, but remained silent.

"Well, let's put the discussion of loyalties aside for a moment. Yata-chan, check the parcel. Is there the sender information? Maybe looking at that will give you an idea of which of your purchases this one is." Dewa offered up helpfully, always the rational one. "Oh yeah! I should have totally did that!" Momentarily distracted, the girl went back to examining the parcel. There was no return address, or any other sender information except for the address of a P.O. Box. "Hmm…it doesn't have any kind of sender info, except this P.O. Box…" Misaki finally stated, after checking every nook and cranny of the parcel. "Well, that's not very helpful is it? I guess we won't find out until you open it, Yata-chan." Kusanagi finally spoke, somewhat dismayed and generally in a bad mood. It was bad enough that he had failed to protect one of their members in her time of need…

Cautiously, Misaki unwrapped the package, expecting that something might come jumping out at her at any moment as soon as the last piece of tape was removed. However, nothing of the sort happened. When she opened the box, she was greeted by a layer of foam peanuts. "It looks normal for the time being, but be careful, Yata-chan. Let's not let our guards down yet." Kusanagi instructed, as he watched the red vanguard plunge a hand down past that layer of foam. When her hand made contact with something, she gasped lightly, and all the members tensed up. She lifted her hand, and gripped the material lightly with her other hand as she pulled the article out of the box.

What was sent to her was a beautiful, delicate, sea-foam green dress. It was modest spaghetti-strap dress made of a soft, muslin-like material. The cutting was a cute A-line dress, with a simple velveteen ribbon in a deep azure colour around the hip. The v-neck collar wasn't too deep, so it was nice and feminine without being slutty. The dress reached to the top of her knees, and there was a very whimsical pattern of a coal-coloured bird printed at the hem of the dress. Overall, the dress was light and casual, speaking of playfulness with hint of elegance, not to mention that the sea-foam green would really make Misaki's russet hair stand out. Everyone who saw it gasped in awe. That was certainly NOT something Misaki would order for herself, but even she seemed amazed by it. "Umm…I didn't order this…" she stated lamely as she held out the dress. "Let me see it, Yata-chan. It certainly looks expensive…" Kusanagi offered out a hand, noting the peculiar black bird motif near the bottom of the dress.

"Hmm….whomever sent this to you certainly went to great lengths…" the blond commented as he turned the dress around in his hands, noting the material, the details in patterns, and the brand tag. "Ehh? Why would you say that? I mean, it looks nice and all…" Misaki trailed off, looking to Kusanagi for more explanation. "Well, first of all, it's a Cherie Darling piece…" "A what now?" Misaki asked, thoroughly confused now. "Wow, whoever sent that really means it seriously. It's one of the top brands for women's fashion these days." Dewa contributed, noting the expensive caliber of the dress. "Yeah…and those cost a pretty penny. They're also pretty popular with the ladies…a darling got the better of me and mooched one off of me. Hehehe…but hey, she was a real sweetie, I really didn't mind getting her one and all that…" Chitose chipped in sheepishly.

"Umm…ok…" the redhead mumbled lamely. She had no interest in fashion, though she won't deny that dress was ok, for being a top brand feminine clothing. "Looking at the material tag, this isn't something to take lightly either…it's 70% cotton and 30% silk." Kusanagi continued with his analysis, surprised at the amount of care the person who sent this had, though he did have a suspicion about who sent it, based on the black bird pattern. "Umm…what does all this mean?" Misaki asked, now even more confused than ever. "Well, it means this is a very expensive dress that is extremely designed to fit comfortably." Blond explained to the redhead in simple terms. "…oh." She replied. Rummaging through the box, she felt more articles within the box. "Huh? I think there's more…" she grabbed the cloth and pulled another article of clothing. This time, it was a matching bolero with puffy short sleeves and frills near the bottom. The back had tiny, coal coloured wings. The bolero, like the dress, screamed playfulness with elegance.

"Wow…a full matching set…I'm jealous. I mean, even I would have trouble affording that. Whoever sent you this package is serious about impressing you, that's for sure. Though maybe his efforts are wasted, since Yata-chan doesn't seem like the type to wear this…" Chitose commented. "You saying I'd look ugly in these clothes, huh?" Misaki snapped, getting a bit protective. To be honest, while she didn't feel like the dress was her, she absolutely loved the bolero. "Nonono….o-of course not, haha! Just…I didn't expect that you'd like the dress, that's all. No need to get upset, Yata-chan~" Chitose quickly replied. Satisfied, Misaki continued to rummage around the box to see if there's anything else. Again, she was met with the feel of cloth, and eagerly pulled out the clothing. She was starting to like this mystery package…

"Wow, whoever sent this package certainly is thorough." Dewa commented, though he was a little irked. In his opinion, it was kind of scary for some random person to be sending a mystery package to one of their members with such a thorough set of clothing. Looking at what she had pulled out, she was shocked. It was a matching set of underwear in green and white horizontal stripes. "W-w-what!? What is the meaning of-" just as the redhead was about to burst out, a note slipped out from under the underwear set. Grabbing it quickly, Misaki's eyes scanned over the note frantically, and her face flushed once again. Her expression changed from panic to anger. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh~! Goddamit, get this away from meeee~~!" she screamed in frustration as she abandoned the box and note altogether, running upstairs to be by herself.

Kusanagi had his suspicions, so he calmly picked up the note and read, his eyebrows arched slightly at how…**bold **the note was. _'Hmm….to have this audacity…something very untoward must have happened between them.'_

_My darling Mi~Sa~Ki~~ 3_

_I know I said I'd be back to spend time with you last weekend, but work took longer than expected. So please wear this full set for me when we go for our date this Sunday. All the way down to the underwear. I know you'll find it more comfortable to wear some panties, even though you gave me your first peach coloured ones. I think this set of underwear will look good on you too, shimapan[5] really suits this cute you. _

_What do you think of the dress? I had them custom make the pattern. I know you like your Yatagarasu alias, but for Sunday, please be my little fallen angel instead? I promise I'll give you a wonderful time again~ Look forward to my gifts~! I'm definitely coming for you this Sunday come hell or high water!_

_Let's share another passionate night together,_

_Your dearest Saru_

Kusanagi could swear his glasses, along with the glasses of all the members who wear sunglasses, have simultaneously cracked after reading such a scandalous note. "Another…passionate night together…? Well boys, it seems like that little beast has already sunk his fangs into our Yata-chan while she was vulnerable…I can't forgive that. Not even if it's Saru-kun. I think we need to launch a few counter measures…so he remembers how to properly treat our Yata-chan, isn't that so?" He suggested calmly, a feral glint reflected from his eyes. "Absolutely. No one touches our Homura girls and gets away with it…we'd fail as men if we let that little fucker get away…" Chitose cracked his knuckles.

"Exactly. So I suggest we launch Operation Beast Trap, say, this Sunday."

~ Saruhiko begins his pursuit of Misaki!~

**[1] nii-chan** Pretty self-explanatory, means "big brother", but it can also be used flirtatiously.

**[2] Chitose You/Yoh** I didn't just want to put "Yo", sounds like the greeting instead of a name. Matters very little though, since I just refer to him as Chitose mostly anyway.

**[3] flame tornado** The move Yata used against Saru in episode 5.

**[4] Homura alphabet**: Akagi (A), Bandou (B), Chitose (C), Dewa (D), Eric (E), Fujishima (F)

Well, that's it for now~! What will Saruhiko do?


End file.
